Nunca volveré a lastimarte, mi querida Maka
by Galaxy Queen Hibari
Summary: Una noche bastó para arruinar su conexión. No entendía lo que pasaba, porque Maka se comportaba así con él, después de aquella noche que no recordaba. Solo recuerda que al despertar, miró una sabana llena de sangre y que Maka ya no lo miraba a los ojos.
1. - ADVERTENCIA -

**ADVERTENCIA**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de violencia sexual.**

 **Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, no continúes con la lectura.**

 **Están advertidos.**


	2. Episodio 1 Pesadilla

**Episodio 1. Pesadilla**

\- ¡Mago de West Bow! ¡En nombre de Shinigami-sama he de tomar tu alma! - Maka empuñó fuertemente, tomando guardia para atacar.

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿Tu, tomar mi alma? ¡No podrás derrotar a alguien con siglos de antigüedad! ¡Intentalo niña ingenua! - el fantasma se burlaba de nosotros. Habíamos estado persiguiéndolo por 3 días, definitivamente tendríamos que atraparlo hoy. Y este sería el alma número 70 que tomaríamos. Maka me tomó con más fuerza y brincó, tratando de atacar al objetivo, primero con un corte de mi cuchilla, pero fue en vano. Aquel sujeto parecía moverse bien, supongo que por eso logró vivir tantos siglos comiendo almas humanas. Era un objetivo difícil de capturar, pero confiaba que lo lograríamos.

\- Maka, cuida tu guardia - le advertí mientras el fantasma se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros contraatacando. Apenas si Maka pudo detenerle. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí... - jadeó un poco - Hagamos la Resonancia de Almas, Soul.

Dude un poco. No sabía si acceder de nuevo a hacer la Resonancia con Maka, trate de sacarle la vuelta para usar otras técnicas. - ¡No creo que sea el momento, intenta atacar de nuevo!

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas, Soul? ¡Rápido, antes de que ataque de nuevo! - Yo seguía negándome, pero no quedaba de otra, tampoco permitiría que Maka saliera lastimada por mi terquedad.

\- ¡Resonancia de Almas! - gritamos al mismo tiempo tratando de conectar nuestras almas y aumentar las vibraciones para obtener el huevo de kishin rápidamente y poder irnos a casa.

\- Te tengo, Maka... - Escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Oh no, la voz de él... No puede ser. Perdí la concentración, provocando que nuestras almas no se conectaran y, por ende, golpeándose con su propia energía mi técnico.

\- ¡Ahhh…! - Gritó Maka en una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Maka! - De nuevo me concentré en ella.

\- ¡Los tengo! - Gritó West acercándose rápidamente a nosotros con intenciones de partir a Maka a la mitad, pero antes de que eso sucediera, me transformé en mi forma humana, convertí mi brazo en hoja de guadaña y le hice un corte en la mejilla. West se apartó de forma inmediata, observando el corte que acababa de hacer.

\- Pequeños ingenuos, jamás podrán atraparme... – Y de repente, el fantasma de West se desvaneció entre las penumbras del bosque. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia Maka, para asegurarme de que no estuviera herida.

\- ¿Estas bien, Maka? - Me agache para observar mejor y tomar su cabeza entre mi brazo.

\- Maka... ¡CHOP! - En un instante recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con los libros que quien sabe de dónde saca. Me retorcí de dolor en el piso mientras ella se levantaba y sacudía el polvo del piso. - ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Soul?! ¡Esta es la quinta ocasión en que West se nos escapa!

\- ¡No grites Maka! ¡Es tu culpa por no defender tu guardia! -

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si te concentraras mejor ya lo hubiéramos atrapado! ¡¿Porque demonios no quieres hacer la Resonancia de Almas?! ¡Con un cazador de brujas lo hubiéramos conseguido! - Me limité a callar y a meter mis manos en los bolsillos. Detestaba cuando se ponía así de histérica conmigo. Ella de verdad estaba enfurecida.

\- Ya está oscureciendo Maka, es mejor montar la tienda de acampar y dormir, estos días han sido agotadores y necesitamos descansar. - Conteste cambiando de tema. Maka de verdad parecía que echaba humo por la nariz.

\- ¡Pues tú la montaras por idiota! - Gritó y se adelantó a donde estaba la motocicleta en el bosque. Yo solo la seguí caminado lento y ella se alejó con pasos rápidos. Hace 2 años que había pasado lo del Kishin y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, en parte. Pero desde ese día en que Maka derrotó al Dios Demonio comencé a sentir admiración por ella, bueno, más de la que ya sentía. Ese sentimiento se fue agrandando, comencé a tomarle un cierto tipo de cariño, pero odiaba admitirlo. Un cariño más real, más que se le puede tener a un amigo, algo parecido al... amor.

Rayos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Cómo es que esa pechos planos podía gustarme? Un tipo cool como yo debía estar con una verdadera mujer y no con una tabla con piernas. Sus piernas... Sus sexys piernas... ¡Ah! No. Soul, tranquilízate. Pero tenía que aceptar que Maka comenzó a llamar mi atención y lo peor es que ella no se daba cuenta ¿acaso no era obvio? Yo la protegía, la cuidaba y la molestaba para ver su reacción enojada, su cara linda cuando se enoja. Era divertido.

Pero...

Desde que comencé a sentir esto por mi compañera, aquel ser despreciable volvió a aparecer. Escuchaba sus risas tétricas dentro de mi mente y su voz tratando de decirme algo. Simplemente lo ignoraba para no tener que arriesgar a Maka de nuevo a la sangre negra ni a los peligros a los que se expuso por querer salvarme de la locura. Pero comenzaba a ser molesto desde que el mencionaba el nombre de Maka en mis pensamientos. Me fastidiaba y detestaba la idea de que quisiera lastimarla.

Al llegar donde estaba mi motocicleta, comencé a montar la tienda de campaña, la otra que teníamos había sido desgarrada en un ataque sorpresa por el fantasma de West. Maka ni siquiera me hablaba, pero lo entiendo. Cuando oscureció más, desgraciadamente tuvimos que compartir la tienda para que no muriéramos de frío. Cada quien acomodó una cama improvisada para dormir y cuando ella se acostó a dormir, también hice lo mismo.

Realmente ella parecía muy molesta conmigo. No habíamos logrado atrapar al sujeto el cual perseguimos desde días y al parecer Maka me culpaba porque de alguna razón estaba distraído. Si, lo admito, estaba distraído y no me importaba tanto atrapar al tipo de nuestra misión, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba me daba igual.

Pensaba en otras cosas, pensaba en la manera de proteger a Maka del demonio que de nuevo comenzó a atormentarme con su estúpida voz. Temía que, si Maka y yo hacíamos la Resonancia de Almas, ella notara que su presencia aún existía y lo que menos quería era preocuparla; yo mismo la protegería y la cuidaría.

Miraba que ella estaba de espaldas a mí, acostada en su cama improvisada con sábanas blancas. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, tal vez ya dormía. Yo solo la miraba y sé que le molestaba que en estos 3 días de misión no hayamos sido capaz de detener al sujeto que estaba comiendo almas humanas mientras se refugiaba en el bosque.

\- Maka ¿ya te dormiste? - Pregunté despacio mientras estaba acostado recargando mi cabeza en un brazo.

\- No te interesa eso... - ella respondió demasiado seca. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

\- Anda Maka, no estés molesta conmigo, lo siento mucho. - Trate de disculparme, pero al parecer no funcionó.

\- Buenas noches. - Ella respondió en seco y ya no dijo nada más. Yo no quise seguir hablando para no molestarla, solo me limite a observar su espalda. Quería abrazarla, la noche era fría y más en medio de aquel bosque, tenía la necesidad de abrazarla tan fuerte para sentir que nada le pasaría mientras estuviera conmigo. Pero soy un cobarde, uno que no puede ni siquiera admitir que ama a esa linda chica de ojos hermosos. Maka me gustaba, realmente, me costaba aceptarlo porque no quería que el demonio se diera cuenta de eso y tratara de lastimarla, Pero no podía huir de lo que sentía ahora por ella ¿acaso nunca lo notó? Yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella.

\- Vaya Evans ¿acaso no se mira linda cuando duerme? - Oh no. Otra vez su fastidiosa voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No te bastó echarme a perder la noche?

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, eso no fue mi culpa Soul, fuiste tú quien se la echo a perder solo - Respondió de forma sarcástica. Chasquee con los dientes. De verdad era molesto que apareciera en un momento así, una verdadera lata-

\- Es tu culpa que Maka este molesta conmigo ahora. - Conteste dándole la espalda a Maka y cabreándome más con el demonio.

\- ¿Porque sería mi culpa? No tengo la culpa que seas un cobarde que no es capaz de decirle lo que sientes por ella...

\- Cállate, no lo digas.

\- A...

\- ¡Que cierres el pico!

\- Amooooor. - Comenzó a reírse mientras se movía en una especie de baile raro. Para ser un ser tan pequeño de verdad que era muy fastidioso. Pero no quería que Maka se enterara de todo esto. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, tratando de ignorarlo hasta que se hartara y dejara de hablar, pero de repente sentí un frío que recorría mi cuerpo. Para cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en el Black Room, con ese traje negro a rayas con el cual siempre vuelvo. Mire hacia todos lados, a lo lejos miraba el piano negro y el demonio estaba sentado sobre él. Que molesto tener que regresar de nuevo a este lugar.

\- Dime Evans...

\- Ya te dije que no me llames por mi apellido. - Renegué metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

\- ¿Darías tu vida por Maka? - Me preguntó. Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de Maka sobre la boca de él. Lo mire de inmediato con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - En su rostro se formó una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

\- A nada, a nada Soul - agitó sus manos - Yo sé lo que sientes por Maka, no trates de ocultarlo de mí, yo soy parte de ti.

\- Esas son cosas que a ti no te interesan... - Mire hacia otro lado - ¿Y que si siento algo por Maka?

\- Nada en especial, solo he notado que lo que sientes por ella ha incrementado desde que derrotaron al Kishin ¿no es así? - No sabía cómo responder a eso.

\- ¿Quién te dice que no es solo un sentimiento de admiración? Después de todo, Maka derrotó al Kishin con sus propias manos.

\- Vamos Soul no tienes por qué ocultarlo, lo que sientes por Maka es amor, sé que cada que la vez suspiras por dentro, sientes la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla. - Él bajó del piano mientras se acercaba a mi - Así que te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿darías tu vida por Maka?

Me tenía entre sus manos. Él sabía lo que sucedía cada vez que estaba con Maka, no podía negarlo.

\- Si, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella ¿Pero eso a ti, que te interesa? No me digas que eres el Dr. Corazón y piensas ayudarme.

La risa del demonio sonó de una forma psicópata. Tenía sus dedos metidos en la boca, mostrando esos dientes filosos parecidos a los míos y sus ojos resplandecían. De inmediato reaccioné y supe sus intenciones.

\- Oh no, no te atrevas a tocar a Maka, maldito estúpido.

\- Maka se volvió muy poderosa, aun sin ti, ni siquiera te necesita porque al parecer ella es una Death Scythe también… - su risa se volvía más frustrante - ¿Que pasaría si trato de controlarla a ella?

\- ¡No te atrevas! - Lo tomé por el cuello bastante enojado. No permitiría que tocara a Maka, mucho menos que tratara de controlarla, esa es la razón del por cual no había tratado de hacer la Resonancia de Almas con ella, me daba mala espina desde que volvió a aparecer el demonio. - ¡Si le pones un dedo encima...!

\- ¿Que me harás Soul, eh? Yo soy parte de ti, no puedes matarme, si la locura no existiera la cordura tampoco, tu eres el que me mantiene vivo.

\- ¡Yo protegeré a Maka de tus intenciones! - Apretaba más fuerte su cuello, pero parecía que esto provocaba que el tomara más a burla lo que decía.

\- Tu no quisiste sumergirte en la locura, solo piénsalo ¿cuánto poder no tendrías ahora de haber accedido? Pero eres débil, Evans, un cobarde que no podrá proteger a Maka ¡Imagina si a ella la controla la sangre negra! Su poder será ilimitado.

\- ¡Ya te dije que yo la protegeré así que no intentes nada o prometo que...!

\- ¿Pero la podrás proteger... - los ojos de él se volvieron completamente blancos y me miraron fijamente. Sentí miedo, no por mí, por lo que fuera capaz de hacerle Maka. - ...de ti?

\- ¿Que...? - Y antes de que mi mente pudiera entender lo que acaba de decir, el demonio se convirtió en una especie de líquido viscoso color negro que comenzó a resbalar sobre mis manos. No entendía lo que sucedió, el Black Room comenzaba a derrumbarse en ese mismo líquido. Miraba a todas partes, tratando de encontrar la puerta, salir lo más pronto de allí y advertir a Maka de lo que el demonio quería hacer. Pero sentí pesadas las piernas, cuando miré hacia abajo me estaba hundiendo en ese líquido: la sangre negra.

\- ¡Maka! - Gritaba para que ella me escuchara o al menos tratar de despertar, pero conforme más gritaba, más me hundía en la sangre negra. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y los volví a abrir, mire a Maka que estaba acostada dándome la espalda, trate de estirar mi brazo para alcanzarla, pero mi vista se nublaba y oscurecía, ni un solo sonido salía de mi boca. Volví a gritar su nombre, pero todo era en vano, ella no me escuchaba. Mientras escuchaba la risa del demonio, mi vista se oscureció por completo y caí inconsciente.

\- Te dije que no podrás protegerla... - fue lo último que escuche.

.

.

.

Sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado. Mi respiración era tranquila, me sentía adormecido y con mucho frío. No sabía lo que pasaba ni porque sentía esa gran necesidad de huir. De pronto, recordé lo último que había pasado en el Death Room y abri mis ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Makaa! - Grite fuertemente, pero todo lo que miraba era un vacío crepuscular. Me encontraba flotando en medio de un infinito oscuro y sombrío, sin señales de algo más alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentía desesperado.

\- ¡Soul! - Escuche un grito. Era ella y estaba gritando mi nombre.

\- ¡Maka! ¿Dónde estás? - Mire hacia todos lados, pero no podía verla.

\- ¡Suéltame, por favor! - Otra vez la voz de Maka, parecía que alguien la estaba atacando. Me desesperé, comencé a buscar por todas partes gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Me estas lastimando, por favor suéltame! - Repetidas veces Maka gritaba eso.

\- ¡Makaaaaa! - Volví a gritar, pero solo yo podía escucharla, mas no ella a mí.

\- ¡Soul! ¡Por Favor! - Me detuve en seco al escuchar esto último de la voz de Maka.

Ella estaba llorando.

Era un inútil...

Alguien estaba dañando a Maka y yo no podía hacer nada. Ella lloraba y sentía su dolor.

\- ¡Duele...! ¡Déjame por favor...! Te lo suplico...

Su voz de nuevo. Se resquebraja conforme trataba de pedir ayuda. Ella estaba sola a merced de quien sabe quién y yo estaba aquí en este maldito vacío infernal sin poder hacer nada por ella. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, me torturaba escuchar su voz en llanto mientras la herían.

\- Maka... - susurre su nombre conteniendo las lágrimas. No era de tipos cool llorar, pero a quién demonios le importaba ser cool cuando la persona que más me importaba le estaban haciendo daño. Jamás me perdonaría esto y todo era mi culpa, por no poder confesarle a Maka lo que sentía por ella, por tener esas tontas discusiones donde ella se molestaba, por no abrazarla cuando ella dormía para protegerla de cualquier peligro. Ahora ella sufría y yo estaba aquí, sin poder soportar esa culpa.

\- Maka... - volví a susurrar antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

.

.

.

Nuevamente sentía el cuerpo pesado.

.

.

.

Sentía la dureza del piso. Escuchaba los pájaros cantar de forma alegre y la calidez del sol asomándose entre la entrada de la tienda de campaña. Mis ojos parecían que no querían abrirse y yo sentía un sueño invasor.

Un momento...

¡Maka!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe reaccionando. Grité su nombre y noté que había amanecido ya. Mi respiración estaba agitada, me dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Mire hacia un lado tratando de buscarla que aún estaba dormida, que en realidad todo fue una pesadilla. Pero...

\- Oh no... - miré aterrado. Maka no estaba, sus cosas estaban desordenadas como si hubieran revisado y tomado algo rápido. Pero esto no me aterró tanto como lo último: las sábanas blancas de Maka estaban manchadas de sangre.

La cabeza comenzó a presionarme. Algo le paso a Maka mientras yo estaba en ese estado de inconsciencia y no había podido defenderla. Temí lo peor, que se la habían llevado o que comieron su alma. De inmediato, salí brincando de la tienda de campaña, corrí a la mitad del bosque gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¿Dónde estás? - Gritaba desesperado conforme avanzaba, no me importaba que el piso lastimara mis pies descalzos ni que las ramas de los árboles rasgaran mi torso desnudo. Tenía que encontrarla. Escuché a lo lejos un río que avanzaba en su cauce y a lo lejos alcancé a mirar una persona que estaba parada al lado de él.

\- ¿Maka? - Dije esperanzado y corrí hacia allá. Conforme iba avanzando la imagen se fue haciendo más clara hasta que pude estar cerca del río.

\- Maka... - me dije alegre a mí mismo al verla parada mirando al río. Era ella, ese saco largo negro solo lo podía usar ella y esas coletas delgadas. Sonreí para mis adentros tratando de recuperar la respiración. - Maka que bueno que te encuentro, estaba preocupado por ti...

Pero ella no volteaba. Solo estaba fija, mirando el río.

\- Maka ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Porque hay sangre en la tienda de campaña? ¿Alguien atacó? - Comencé a preguntar, pero ella no contestaba. Me acerque lentamente a ella y la mire: su vista estaba perdida sobre el cauce del río, parecía como si ella no me escuchara. De pronto, note un moretón muy grande en su cuello.

\- Por Dios Maka ¡ya dime que sucedió! - La tomé de los hombros obligándola a mirarme. Mi ceño no podía estar más fruncido, me desesperaba verla de esa manera tan sombría y fría. Ella alzó un poco su mirada, cruzando sus ojos con los míos. Yo le sonreí un poco para que sintiera confianza y que supiera que su Guadaña estaba para ella.

\- Soul... - ella susurró.

\- ¿Si, Maka? - En un instante ella me empujo fuertemente, haciendo que me separara. - ¿Porque hiciste eso Maka?

Pero ella no respondió. Volvió a mirar el río y, entonces, escuche como comenzó a sollozar. Ella cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Soul! ¡Idiota! - Gritó demasiado dolida. Me dolía verle así, sentí una opresión en el pecho. Supuse entonces que alguien la había atacado anoche, lastimándola y provocando esos moretones en el cuerpo y ella no se pudo defender. Que la habían arrastrado afuera, tal vez para matarla y para comer su alma, pero al final tal vez la dejaron tirada cerca del río porque pensaron que ya estaba muerta. Y sentí culpa. Tenía razón de llamarme idiota, no pude defenderla, no pude defender a la persona que más quería y admiraba, no pude hacer nada. Comprendía que ahora estuviera resentida conmigo por no poder despertar y cuidarla. Ahora era tarde. ¿Qué clase de arma soy si no puedo defender a mi técnico?

\- Yo... Maka... Lo siento demasiado… - agache la vista poniendo mis manos a los lados - No pude defenderte anoche de la persona que te hizo daño, no pude despertar y defender a mi técnico ¡Lo siento Maka!

Ella tembló.

\- Pero prometo que quien te haya hecho daño lo pagará con su alma... - ella se giró lentamente a mirarme, parecía tener una cara sorprendida. Me quede viéndola, confundido, pues parecía extrañada ante mis palabras. Tal vez era porque raramente me disculpaba, ya saben, no solía hacerlo y menos con la pecho plano.

\- ¿No... - ella articuló unas palabras. - ... no recuerdas nada de anoche?

\- ¿Eh? - Me quedé más confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

La expresión de Maka era de más confusión. Se me quedó viendo un rato más antes de agachar de nuevo la mirada. Entendía que ella estuviera dolida conmigo por no poder salvarla.

\- Vámonos a casa... - es lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.

\- Pero Maka... ¿Y el huevo de kishin que perseguimos?

\- Vámonos a casa, dije... - repitió y siguió caminando. No quise decir nada para ya no molestarla ni recordarle lo que había pasado. Esa sábana manchada de sangre seria mi recuerdo más aterrador, de que no pude protegerla.

Maka y yo regresamos a la tienda y comenzamos a recoger todo. No quería ver esa sábana de nuevo, me limite a recoger mis propias cosas y la tienda de acampar. Cuando ya estábamos listos, monte todo a la moto, no sin antes limpiar un poco los restos de nuestra estadía.

\- Vamos Maka... - le dije mientras me subía a la motocicleta. Ella dudo un momento, ni siquiera podía apartar su vista del suelo. Odiaba ver eso. Ella subió lentamente, como si estuviera dolorida del cuerpo (creo que era más que obvio por los golpes que alcance a ver), no dijo nada más al subir detrás de mí. Arranque la motocicleta y nos dirigimos a Death City.

En todo el camino Maka no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio. Yo trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero a la vez quería olvidar los gritos que oía de Maka pidiendo mi ayuda y la cual, no pude darle. Me sentía frustrado y enojado conmigo, no podía con esta culpa que sentía. De vez en cuando durante el camino, la escuchaba sollozar y eso hacía que mi pecho se aprisionara. Todo por culpa de ese demonio, sé que él tiene que ver en lo que le pasó a ella.

Llegamos a Death City, pensé que era mejor ir a dar nuestro reporte a Shibusen pero viendo el estado de Maka decidí ir al departamento para que ella descansara, después iremos con Shinigami-sama a dar nuestro informe. Al llegar, ella bajo sus propias cosas y yo tuve que descargar lo demás, estaba demasiado pesado, pero no quería molestarle en ese momento sabiendo que no estaría de humor.

\- ¡Maka! ¡Soul! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! ¡Les he preparado pescado! - Nos recibió Blair en su forma de gato mientras todo el departamento estaba envuelto en un olor de pescado quemado.

\- ¡Oye Blair! No era necesario tanto pescado y sobre todo quemado - La regañe puesto que, en realidad, ese pescado era para ella.

\- Nya Soul, a Maka le encanta mi pescado ¿no es así, Makaa? - Entonó el nombre de Maka, pero esta solo se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con seguro. Suspire sin poder hacer nada, mis disculpas no serían suficientes para que ella me perdonara.

\- Makaaa- chaan - Blair se acercó a su puerta, rasgando un poco - ¿No quieres un poco de mi pescado? ¡Te encantará, lo prometo!

\- Dejala Blair, ella... - se me cortó un poco la voz. - Ella viene muy cansada por la misión.

\- Entiendo... - las orejas de Blair se agacharon un poco - Pero cuéntame ¿cómo les fue?

No quería responder a eso. Miré de nuevo las cosas de Maka que acaba de dejar sobre el sofá y preferí meterme también a mi habitación, lamentándome aún más. Dejé a Blair seguir cocinando e hice lo mismo que Maka, encerrarme en mi habitación con seguro.


	3. Episodio 2 Quemaduras

**Episodio 2. Quemaduras**

\- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, Maka y Soul! ¡Les da la bienvenida su gran Dios, Black Star! ¡Huahahaha! - Allí estaba de nuevo Black Star, alardeando como siempre de sí mismo. Tsubaki lo acompañaba con una sonrisa gentil en la entrada de Shibusen, saludando con su mano. A veces me pregunto cómo es que ella es capaz de aguantar las tonterías de Star. Caminamos hacia ellos, pero yo aún estaba muy preocupado por Maka. En todo el camino, no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un regaño por haberme levantado tarde.

Desde que nos levantamos, preparó el desayuno con total tranquilidad, hasta me sorprendió que cuando Blair se me tiró encima con un bikini diminuto, no me golpeara como típicamente lo hacía. Pero entendía que estuviera así de callada y seria, el daño que le hicieron aquella noche y del cual jamás supe quien fue, no se borraría ¿tal impacto tuvo en Maka para lograr que ella estuviera así de fría?

\- Buenos días, Soul, Maka ¿qué tal les fue en Escocia? - Preguntó Tsubaki cuando nos acercamos a ellos.

\- No tuvimos tanta suerte, se escapó el objetivo y no pudimos atraparlo... - Conteste. Mi culpa, me dije a mi mismo.

\- Eso no hubiera sucedido si el gran Black Star los hubiera acompañado. - De nuevo alardeando sobre sí mismo.

\- Ah, entiendo. Entonces, Maka ¿te enojaste con Soul porque no pudieron atraparlo?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar el suelo. Quedamos en un silencio incomodo por un momento y no supe que hacer, hasta Tsubaki sabía que había algo mal, excepto el cabeza hueca de Black Star, él ni con una directa podría entender.

\- Hey Maka... - Black Star se acercó a ella - ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Que acaso la presencia de tu Dios no es suficiente para alegrar tu día? ¡Solo admira mi poder y sonreirás! ¡Huahahahaha!

\- Debemos ir a la Death Room a dar nuestro informe... - Entonces Maka camino hacia dentro del Shibusen con paso pesado mientras yo no sabía que decirles a los chicos. Tsubaki me dirigió una mirada de preocupación y yo solo me encogí de hombros, en verdad era una situación bastante complicada y no sabía si explicárselos o no. Tal vez Maka no quería hablar del asunto, así que preferí seguirla.

\- Nos vemos chicos, debo ir a dar nuestro reporte. - Me despedí con una mano mientras me dirigía al mismo destino que mi técnico. Supongo que debieron quedar confundidos por la expresión que detonaban ambos. Maka y yo llegamos al Death Room, donde estaban Sid-sensei, Dr. Stein y el padre de Maka junto a Shinigami-sama. Diablos, si ellos notan la extraña actitud de ella comenzaran a hacerme preguntas y eso es un fastidio.

\- ¡Maka-chaaan! ¡Souuul-kun! - Entonó Shinigami-sama con su voz graciosa - ¡Regresaron! ¿Qué tal la misión?

Maka parecía no estar dispuesta a hablar, aún estaba callada y seria. Antes de que todos notaran su estado desanimado, comencé a dar el reporte, pero me di cuenta que la había regado, ya que Maka siempre lo daba y al darlo yo, notarían la actitud pasiva de ella.

\- No pudimos atrapar al Mago de West Bow. - Comencé a decir - Se nos escapó en varias ocasiones durante los tres días de misión.

\- Entiendo… - Nuevamente entonó Shinigami-sama - ¿Cuál fue el problema?

Tsss... no quería hablar de eso. ¿Como explicarles que el demonio volvió a mi mente con intenciones de hundirme en la locura o peor aún, a Maka? ¿Cómo decirles que ella fue lastimada sin que yo pudiera protegerla?

\- El fantasma de West es un objetivo peligroso. - Que alivio, me dije, Stein comenzó a explicar mientras encendía un cigarrillo. - Ha vivido en los bosques de Escocia durante siglos comiendo almas humanas, no sabemos qué tan cerca está de ser un nuevo kishin, era una misión con altos riesgos de fracaso.

\- ¡Makaaaaa! - Gritó el fastidioso papá de ella, corriendo y abrazándola - ¡Mi pequeña Makaaaaa! ¡¿No te hirierooon?!

Hizo drama con lloriqueos y mocos escurriéndole de la nariz. Como siempre. Pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue que Maka no lo golpeó, ni siquiera le gritó algo como típicamente lo hacía y en vez de eso lo rodeó con sus brazos correspondiendo a su abrazo. A mi parecer no fui el único extrañado, a todos nos sorprendió que por fin Maka aceptara un gesto de ese tipo de su padre. Pero seguía haciéndome mella el hecho de que por mi culpa ella estuviera así.

\- He, senpai al fin tuvo una aprobación de su hija. - Se burló Stein.

\- Makaaaa ¿al fin aceptas a tu padre? - Los ojos de Spirit brillaron lloriqueando más.

\- Estoy bien, papá... - Solo dijo ella dándole una sonrisa ligera pero demasiado triste a la vez. - Iré a clases ahora.

\- Ah sí, tendremos clase de deportes. - Dijo Sid-sensei - Prepara tu ropa deportiva y los veo en el patio.

Maka asintió, se separó de su padre y emprendió el camino hacia los vestidores. Todos la observábamos mientras se retiraba y yo planeaba ir tras ella para prepararme también, pero Shinigami-sama llamó mi atención con unas palabras.

\- Soul-kun ¿sucedió algo?

\- ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi Maka, pedazo de idiota?! - Spirit se me abalanzó encima.

\- ¡Cálmate viejo pervertido que yo no le hice nada! - Traté de separarlo de mí, sus mocos de tanto lloriquear se me pegarían a la ropa y que asco.

\- En realidad, Maka parece más seria de lo normal, ella es muy estricta pero no a tal grado. - Stein se metió de nuevo. Esto no era para nada cool.

\- Está enojada conmigo porque no pudimos atrapar a West, es todo. Seguro se le pasara en un par de días. - Mentí.

\- ¡Makaaaa! ¡¿Que te hicieron mi pequeña florecita?! - Spirit lloraba a chorros en el piso provocando que mi cara pareciera fastidiada.

\- Oh bueno, en todo caso me gustaría que ustedes cumplieran esta misión, debido a las ondas anti demoníacas que Maka heredó de su madre. Hare que la retomen en un mes ¿de acuerdo? Durante este tiempo descansen. - Ordenó Shinigami-sama. Me quede helado al pensar que tendríamos que volver a ese lugar, pero parecía que no teníamos opción. Asentí y me dirigí a los vestidores también, dejando a Spirit lloriqueando aún.

.

.

.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos, en un momento comenzaremos el entrenamiento! ¡Sigan calentando! - Sid-sensei ordenó a todo el grupo. Los demás estaban con sus respectivos técnicos calentando, el más entusiasmado como siempre era Black Star pero debía admitir que teniendo una compañera igual de deportiva era común que se exigieran mucho en este aspecto. Miré a mi técnico a lo lejos calentando un poco, así que decidí acercarme.

\- Hey Maka ¿estiramos juntos? - Ella me miro un momento, parecía nerviosa pero no entendía porque si por lo regular los dos nos ayudábamos en los estiramientos o tal vez lanzarle esa pregunta así nada más la puso así. - Claro, podría hacerlo solo porque soy muy cool y todo eso, pero no quisiera dejarte atrás.

\- ¡Tsubaki! - Gritó ella al ver a la azabache correr a un lado nuestro, deteniéndola - ¿Quieres que estiremos juntos?

\- ¡Oye tonta es lo que yo te acabo de proponer! - Le grite un poco molesto. No es como que me molestara que me ignorara, pero ni siquiera se dignó a decirme un NO.

Tsubaki nos miró un poco extrañada, pero asintió y las dos comenzaron a correr juntos.

\- ¡Tsss! - Escuche un chasquido - ¡Hey Soul! ¿Quieres correr conmigo?

\- Black Star... - Me sentí algo confundido, pero al ver su gran sonrisa de ánimos, asentí regresándosela.

\- ¡Espero puedas seguirle el paso a tu Dios! - Entonces comenzamos a correr. Dimos dos vueltas primero hasta que el habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Maka?

\- ¿Uh? - No entendía a que se refería al principio, pero observe su cara seria, después de todo al parecer no era tan idiota. Decidí no contestar. - No es nada, solo está molesta conmigo.

\- Ya veo... - Seguimos corriendo alrededor del patio. El entendía que había pasado algo más, pero no me obligaba a contárselo, solo lo entendía bien, un mejor amigo que Black Star no pude haber pedido. Sobre todo, porque hace poco tiempo descubrió mis sentimientos por ella una noche que salimos a divertirnos y, a pesar de ser un idiota que lo arruina todo, no dijo nada ni se burló frente a todos de mí. Sinceramente es una buena amistad.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos! - Sid-sensei interrumpió el calentamiento. - El día de hoy practicaremos ataques en lugares cerrados. El objetivo de este tipo de entrenamiento es que logren atacar en espacios reducidos sin destruir el lugar para no ser descubiertos y finalizando con la resonancia de almas, fórmense junto con sus técnicos y armas.

En medio del patio había dos paredes transparentes que formaban un pasillo reducido por el cual supongo que debíamos pasar, pensé que sería un ejercicio sencillo debido a que yo no ocupo tanto espacio como arma y Maka, con su cuerpo delgado, tampoco sería problema. Me acerque a ella para que nos formáramos, pero tenía la mirada cohibida y un tanto nerviosa aún.

El primero en pasar fue Black Star con Tsubaki, como siempre. El resultado fue desastroso: al principio fueron capaces de pasar por el pasillo derrotando a los enemigos que se atravesaban en medio, pero le ganaron las ansias e hizo la Resonancia de Almas antes de salir del pasillo, provocando que las dos paredes se derrumbaran. Note que Maka sonrió un poco al ver a Black Star aplastado entre esas paredes y Tsubaki corría alrededor tratando de sacarlo de allí. Me alegre por un momento, pues ella estaba regresando a la normalidad, tal vez me preocupe demasiado. Y como siempre, Sid le dio una calificación reprobatoria.

Después fue el turno de Kid, Lizz y Patty, pero no estaban. Según por lo que me contaron, no recordaba si los cuadros de su casa estaban alineados perfectamente respecto al piso y el techo, con lo que hizo que saliera corriendo a revisar (algunos dicen que traía una cinta métrica en la mano antes de salir llorando). Continuo con Chrona (vaya que no la note en todo el día) pero ella estaba oculta detrás de las escaleras hasta que se animó a pasar. Chrona le dirigió una sonrisa a Maka para sentirse animada y yo también le sonreí, pero el resultado no fue mejor que el de Black Star: al inicio todo iba bien, parecía manejar de manera adecuada a la espada demoniaca, pero después Ragnarok salió de su espalda y comenzó a golpearla porque según lo hacía mal, entonces una pared se derrumbó y Sid les dio una calificación reprobatoria. Maka volvió a reír y esta vez la alcance a escuchar. Me sentía aliviado. Así fueron pasando hasta que llegó nuestro turno.

\- ¿Lista, Maka? - Le pregunte, pero ella volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió levemente. Me volví a disgustar por su actitud hacia mí.

\- ¡Turno de Maka Albarn y Soul Eater! ¡En posición! - Gritó Sid-sensei. Maka se colocó en la línea de salida y yo de inmediato me convertí en arma para caer en las manos de mi técnico, pero al momento en que ella me recibió, me soltó bruscamente gritando un poco.

\- ¡Oye tonta! ¿Porque me sueltas? - Le reclame algo molesto, pero note que ella observaba sus manos, atónita y pude percibirlo, como aquella vez que peleamos con Free en Londres: ella tenía las manos quemadas.

\- ¡Maka! ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Sid, pero ella ocultó sus manos y asintió.

\- Si, solo fue un reflejo, lo siento. - Volvió a empuñarme y note que de sus manos salían humo.

\- ¡Maka, tus manos se están quemando! - Le grite, pero ella parecía decidida a continuar. No podía creer que estuviera pasando lo mismo y todo era mi jodida culpa. - ¡Me transformare de nuevo...!

\- ¡No! - Ella alzó la voz. - ¡Si te transformas te odiare toda mi vida!

No podía hacer nada, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. Trataría de regular nuestra frecuencia un poco para no lastimarla, pero se me dificultaba entrar en contacto con el alma de Maka. Ella corrió dentro del pequeño pasillo y, a pesar de que sus manos se estuvieran quemando, me empuñó fuertemente derrotando a los obstáculos que aparecían. Pero llegamos al final y las manos de Maka ardían, estaban rojas y con algo de sangre escurriendo.

\- Por favor Maka, detente... - Trate de ordenarle, pero el último objetivo apareció y sabiendo lo terca que es, no se iba a detener.

\- Soul, hagamos la Resonancia de Almas... - Su voz impactó en mi mente un momento. Entonces recordé al Demonio de la Black Room y mi imaginación se encargó de crear el momento en que él tomaba posesión de Maka.

\- Maka, si hacemos la Resonancia saldrás muy herida ¡nuestras almas no se pueden sincronizar! - Le grite muy enojado y sus ojos se quedaron quietos un momento. De repente note que ella empezó a llorar, pero sin quitar la mirada del objetivo, me sentía mal por haberle hecho notar eso.

\- ¡No me importa que no se puedan sincronizar! ¡Solo quiero comprobar si aquello no arruinó todo lo que hemos construido en este tiempo...! - Ella se soltó a llorar. Yo no podía verla así, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado debía de ser fuerte para los dos. Entonces accedí a hacer la Resonancia, con todos los riesgos que implicaba en ella.

\- ¡Resonancia de Almas! - Gritamos al mismo tiempo y tratamos de que nuestras almas, una vez, entraran en sincronía.

\- Te tengo esta vez, Maka... - De nuevo esa voz. Oh no, no dejaría que tomara posesión de ella. No me iba a intimidar.

Hice esfuerzos por que nuestras almas crearan esa energía que un técnico y un arma solo pueden crear, pero al entrar en contacto con su alma pude escuchar un llanto y mi conexión se perdió: la energía golpeó con su onda a Maka y a mí al mismo tiempo, provocando que no nos sincronizáramos. Ella cayó al suelo herida y yo también, habíamos forzado nuestra onda demasiado. Me transforme y estaba sangrando de la boca, pero eso no me importó tanto como saber el estado de Maka.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos ha pasado?! - Entró corriendo Sid para examinarnos. Maka de verdad estaba muy agitada y herida, observe las miradas de los otros sobre nosotros, preocupados y extrañados. - La llevare a la enfermería, por lo mientras, todos pueden ir a descansar.

Sid cargó a Maka sobre su espalda y se apresuró a ir a la enfermería. Quise ir con ellos, pero me lo impidió, diciendo que era mejor que fuera a tomar una ducha y después volviera a verla, y aunque insistí, no me dejó. Alcance a ver las manos de Maka, ensangrentadas y sentí culpa por haber accedido.

\- ¡Soul! ¿¡Pero que rayos fue lo que sucedió!? - Preguntó Black Star acercándose juntó con Tsubaki. No quería responder y metí las manos a mis bolsos.

\- No pudimos sincronizar nuestra onda de alma... - Termine confesándoles.

\- Pero eso es muy grave Soul ¿que provocó que sucediera eso? - Ahora Tsubaki preguntaba. No sabía cómo responder a todo eso, debía acomodar mis ideas y pensamientos, pero era difícil, mi cobardía por no aceptar lo que sentía por mi compañera comenzaba a hacerse evidencia.


	4. Episodio 3 Lamentos

**Episodio 3. Lamentos**

Todos fuimos a las duchas y a continuar las clases con el Dr. Stein. Le informé sobre el incidente en la clase de deportes con Sid-sensei pero solo preguntó qué había sucedido para que nuestras almas no se sincronizaran y de todos modos no supe responder. Las horas pasaron lentas y Maka estaba ausente, no podía concentrarme un poco sobre la nueva disección que hacia el lunático de nuestro profesor. Al finalizar, me dirigí a la enfermería para ver a Maka y tal vez acompañarla a casa después de sus heridas.

Para mi sorpresa, el cubículo de la enfermería estaba vacío, solo se encontraba Nygus haciendo algunos reportes. Y aunque pregunte por Maka, solo me dijo que se fue a las duchas de inmediato y de allí se fue a casa. Tonta Maka ¿cómo pudo haberse ido sola así? Chasqueé un poco con los dientes y me fui a casa para ver como seguía.

De camino a casa por la tarde, el sol tenía una expresión absurda y graciosa, parecía cansado de tanto reír por el día. Caminaba por las calles de Death City pensativo, mirando una piedra que pateaba ya desde hace rato y no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de la clase de deportes y la última noche que pasamos en Escocia. Me frustraba pensar que todo era mi culpa, pero no quería que le pasara nada malo a Maka, yo la quería demasiado para permitir eso. Pero de todas maneras salió herida y no podía explicarle todo lo que había pasado, si tan solo supiera quien fue el que le causó tanto daño lo mataría y me comería su alma, no me importaba si fuera humana.

Visualicé el parque cerca y me senté en una banca cruzando mi pie izquierdo sobre mi pierna derecha. Ya me dolía tanto la cabeza de pensar en el asunto así que, en el aire, comencé a tocar una partitura de piano y movía mis pies a la vez para llevar el ritmo. Cerré mis ojos un momento y dejaba que la música de mi mente se concentrara en mis oídos.

\- ¿Soul? - Escuche una voz que rápidamente hizo que perdiera el ritmo. Cuando mire, Tsubaki estaba parada al lado mío mientras cargaba una bolsa y me miraba con una sonrisa ligera.

\- Oh, Tsubaki ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- Fui a hacer las compras para la cena - alzó las bolsas de plástico que sostenía - ¿y tú que haces aquí Soul?

\- Vine un rato a pensar... - Calle. No sabía ni que decir.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Oh sí, claro, adelante. - Tsubaki se sentó a mi lado y observamos juntos como el sol caía ocultándose entre las colinas, lejos de Death City.

\- Y... ¿cómo siguió Maka? - Me preguntó.

\- En realidad no lo sé, fui a la enfermería después de clases, pero Nygus me dijo que ya se había ido a casa.

\- ¿Y no has llegado a casa a verla?

\- No... - Trate de ignorar su pregunta porque sabía que se estaría formulando por qué todavía no había ido a verla. Mire hacia otro lado para evitarla, tal vez se despediría y se iría.

\- Soul ¿a ti te gusta Maka-chan, verdad? - Y en un instante me ericé y me puse tan rojo como un tomate, sorprendido por su pregunta.

\- ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Es mi compañera, jamás podría gustarme! ¡Además nadie se fijaría en esa tabla plana, llorona y terca! - Pero entre más me excusaba, la sonrisa de Tsubaki se extendía y yo me ponía más rojo - ¡Y sobre todo que es gritona y que golpea muy fuerte!

\- Entiendo, entiendo, no es necesario que te sonrojes demasiado. - Ella volvió a sonreír. Carajo.

\- ¿Black Star te lo dijo, cierto?

\- ¡No vayas a desconfiar de él, Soul! - De inmediato lo defendió - Él es un buen chico, pero es algo torpe y en una conversación se le escapó. A pesar de eso, no lo mencionó de una manera burlona mucho menos sarcástica, él se sentía feliz por ti.

\- Ya veo... - Ahora también ella sabía mi secreto. Sin embargo, no me sentí avergonzado ya, sabía que Tsubaki entendía a la perfección mi situación a pesar de no decirle ni una palabra.

\- Además, no era necesario que el me lo dijera para darme cuenta. Se puede notar cuanto aprecio tienes por Maka, más allá del compañerismo; tu manera de siempre querer protegerla, cuidarla y que no se preocupe por nada o salga herida es un acto que solo alguien que siente más que amistad puede hacer. - Ella miro de nuevo el atardecer y sonrió.

\- Vaya... - Más que por cortesía, sonreía con ella. Quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Tsubaki recordó que debía ir a hacer la cena para Black Star.

\- ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Seguramente está muerto de hambre!

\- Tal vez ya se comió los muebles. - Bromee un poco mientras ella parecía preocupada.

\- Oye Soul... - Parece que quería saber algo antes de irse - Durante su viaje en Escocia... ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Maka?

Rayos... Parecía que no tenía escapatoria. Debía contárselo a alguien, aunque sé que a Maka no le gustaría eso, pero no podía aguantar esta culpa. Suspire antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿En serio se nota tanto?

\- Bueno, Maka suele ser muy dura y estricta contigo, pero nunca te ha evitado como lo hizo ahora... y menos porque no podían sincronizar sus almas. Además... - Sus palabras comenzaron a temblar. - Hoy durante las duchas, mire a Maka sola en un rincón de las regaderas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé si deba contarte, pero eres su compañero y creo que mereces saber... - La mire atento. - Ella tenía moretones y rasguños en los hombros, en sus muslos... y en sus pechos.

Mis ojos quedaron como platos al escuchar eso. Ningún tipo de batalla había dejado ese tipo de secuelas en el cuerpo de mi compañera, específicamente en esas zonas. Agaché mi vista aún más dolido que nada, en verdad no estuve cuando ella me necesitaba y no solo estaba herida emocionalmente, si no también físicamente.

\- ¿Si te lo cuento, no le dirás a nadie cierto?

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso. - En verdad Tsubaki era alguien muy comprensiva. Trague saliva antes de poder seguir hablando.

\- Durante nuestro viaje en Escocia no pudimos atrapar a West, en la última noche de nuestra estancia dormimos juntos en la misma tienda debido a que la noche anterior, en un ataque sorpresa, la tienda de Maka se destruyó. - Recargue mis antebrazos en mis piernas y mire al piso. - Maka estaba molesta conmigo porque no habíamos logrado atrapar nuestro objetivo y se despidió de mi dándome la espalda...

Tsubaki parecía poner atención, demasiado para mi gusto, me ponía algo incómodo. Pero tampoco podía contarle lo del Demonio de la Black Room, no podría tener tanta relevancia.

\- Así que dormimos, pero... no sé qué pasó conmigo que quedé en un sueño profundo y... - Sentía un nudo en la garganta - Atacaron a Maka cuando yo dormía y no me di cuenta...

\- ¿Qué - Ella estaba sorprendida - Pero ¿cómo...?

\- No lo sé... ni siquiera supe cuando entraron por ella o quienes fueron. Cuando desperté mire al lado y solo estaban las sabanas llenas de sangre; corrí afuera para buscarla y la encontré al lado del rio, pero ya era muy tarde, ella estaba herida porque no pude protegerla y me siento culpable de no haberla cuidado ¡Y eso que estaba dormido a su lado!

\- Calmate Soul... - Ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado, tocando mis hombros mientras yo mantenía mi vista baja. Me sentía enojado conmigo mismo. - Seguramente la sacaron sin que tú te dieras cuenta o no sé, pero lo bueno es que ahora ella está bien y no paso a...

\- ¿Matarla? - Termine su frase. Sabía que ella quería decir eso. - Pero eso no lo justifica, yo debía estar allí para protegerla y cuidarla. Y ahora por mi culpa, no podemos sincronizarnos y las personas que le hicieron daño está afuera aun...

Tsubaki no sabía que decir. Me quede pensativo un rato mientras la imagen del Demonio volvía a mi mente, con su sonrisa asquerosa y su baile bizarro; por culpa de él había pasado todo eso.

\- Soul ¿guardaron la sabana?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Esa puede ser una prueba! - Aun no la entendía. - ¡Si guardaron la sabana ensangrentada, puede ser que esa sangre no sea de Maka si no de la persona que intentó a atacarla! -

Por un momento pensé de nuevo y Tsubaki tenía razón. Maka era alguien muy fuerte, de hecho, hasta la admiraba. Tal vez esas heridas que decía Tsubaki se las hizo combatiendo contra quien la atacó, tal vez logró derrotarle, tal vez huyo ¡quién sabe!

\- Maka es muy fuerte, Soul, tal vez solo esta dolida porque nunca despertaste y piensa que eres un flojo - Soltó una risita. Eso me animó y vaya que mucho. - Podemos llevar la sabana con el Dr. Stein para que la analice y así podríamos encontrar la identidad de los culpables.

\- Tienes razón, Tsubaki. - Le sonreí - Encontrare esa sabana y la llevare con Stein ¿tú me acompañarías? Ya sabes... no sería de tipos cool ir por allí con una sábana ensangrentada.

\- Por supuesto Soul. Bueno, tengo que irme, antes de que Black Star se coma toda la casa, hasta luego. - Ella se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Me sentía motivado esta vez y sobre todo porque descubriría quien fue la persona que lastimó a Maka, A MI MAKA.

Me dirigí a casa dando pequeños saltos y sonriendo de vez en cuando, debí parecer loco por la calle haciendo eso. Ya estaba algo oscuro y las luces de Death City comenzaron a encenderse entre la penumbra. Todo iba perfecto hasta que...

\- Vaya vaya, Soul, se te ve muy contento.

\- Ah otra vez tú. - Refunfuñe - ¿Que rayos quiere?

\- Nada, nada ¿acaso no puedo saludarte de vez en cuando como los buenos amigos que somos?

\- Tú no eres mi amigo, solo eres una molestia para mi vida ¿porque no te esfumas, maldito demonio?

\- Esas palabras son fuertes ¿no te enseñaron educación? - El seguía mostrando su sonrisa cínica, con lo que lograba sacarme de quicio.

\- Por tu culpa Maka salió herida, porque tu no me dejaste ir a protegerla. - Termine echándoselo en cara.

\- ¿Mi culpa, Soul? - Soltó una carcajada - ¿Aun no sabes quien fue quien la hirió?

\- ¿Acaso debería saberlo? - Me puso algo nervioso. - Quede atrapado en mi propia mente por tu maldita culpa y ella salió lastimada. Ahora hazme un favor y lárgate.

Quedamos un momento en silencio y pensé que por fin me dejarían en paz, pero lo único que hizo fue meter sus dedos largos y huesudos en su boca con dientes afilados. Tenía una sonrisa asquerosa que de verdad comenzaba a repudiar.

\- Soul ¿Darías tu vida por Maka? -

Otra vez esa pregunta. Me detuve en seco en plena calle y dejé de darme cuenta de mi alrededor. No, otra vez no. La noche del incidente fue cuando me volvió a hacer la misma pregunta ¿El Demonio conocía al atacante de Maka?

\- ¿Tú conoces quien le hizo daño a Maka, verdad? ¡Tú lo sabes, maldito imbécil! - Le grite enfurecido, pero parecía que con mi reacción aumentaba su risa psicópata - ¡Dime quien fue que la hirió!

\- ¿Y yo que tengo a cambio de decírtelo? No es un trato justo. - Se meneó burlándose de mí.

\- ¡No tendrás nada más que una maldita golpiza si no me lo dices!

\- ¿Darías tu vida por Maka, Soul? - De nuevo hizo la misma pregunta. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, me sentía impotente. Entonces, por un momento pensé realmente en Maka y que tal vez estaba en peligro en ese momento.

\- ¡Makaaa! - Corrí hacia el departamento, pero mis piernas se sentían pesadas, mi respiración comenzó a sofocarse y mi vista a nublarse. Me sentía desvanecerme contra el piso, escuchando la risa de aquel maldito ser que habitaba en mi mente; su risa cínica resonaba en mis oídos hasta que mi conciencia se extinguió completamente.

.

.

.

\- ¡No, otra vez no, por favor!

\- ¿Uh...?

\- ¡Aléjate...!

\- ¿Quien... quien está allí?

\- ¡No...!

\- ¿Maka...?

\- ¡Por favor, no! - Y en un instante, reaccione.

\- ¡Makaaaa! - Terminé gritando su nombre y abrí mis ojos de golpe. De nuevo estaba en ese vacío crepuscular, flotando entre la inexistencia, aunque sintiera mi cuerpo más pesado que nada. Mi respiración agitada me impedía tranquilizarme y concentrarme.

\- ¡Soul! - Escuche mi nombre. Alguien lo gritaba. Era la voz de Maka. Oh no, otra vez no. De nuevo alguien la estaba lastimando mientras yo estaba pudriéndome en este vacío sin poder ayudarla, sin saber en qué parte estaba y lo que le estaban haciendo. Y todo por culpa de ese Demonio ¿acaso sabia cada vez que ese tipo se le acercaba a Maka? No lo pude aguantar. La escuchaba llorar entre los ecos de ese frasco negro y sombrío, no sabía a donde ir, solo estaba flotando como el inútil que era. Me la imagine; que la abrazaba fuertemente pegada a mi pecho y que alguien llegaba a arrebatarla de mí, la jalaba del cabello y la golpeaba hasta dejar su vestido blanco ensangrentado. Y no pude aguantar la idea, solo sentía que la cabeza me explotaba.

\- ¿Darías tu vida por Maka, Soul? - De nuevo su horrenda voz penetrando en mis oídos.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Sácame de aquí, maldita sea! - Le exigí, pero el solo reía.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? - Me dijo. Y de nuevo escuche los lamentos de Maka exclamando mi nombre en su ayuda. Entonces de nuevo caí inconsciente.

.

.

.

Todo se escuchaba tranquilo y en paz. Sentía los parpados pesados y una ventisca fría golpear contra mi piel, mientras la cabeza me punzaba como queriendo estallar. Voltee mi cara para sentir la almohada helada contra mi cara.

\- ¡Nya Soul! ¡Despierta! - Sentía un cuerpo pequeño sobre mi presionando mi pecho - ¡Despierta, despierta...!

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me encontré con la imagen de Blair en su forma de gato, golpeando con sus pequeñas patitas mi pecho y con una cara de desesperación horrible.

\- ¿Blair? ¿Qué sucede? - Me senté sobre la cama dejando a Blair sobre mis piernas y tallé mis ojos, tratando de visualizar mejor.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicarte, ven rápido! ¡Maka...! - Cuando escuché el nombre de mi técnico, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces recordé lo que había sucedido: el Demonio, el vacío oscuro, la voz de Maka pidiendo ayuda. Mi corazón se aceleró y me di cuenta de algo: no supe cómo había llegado a mi habitación.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y corrí a la habitación de Maka, abrí la puerta de golpe gritando su nombre, pero ella no estaba allí. Corrí por todo el departamento buscándola, hasta abrí la puerta del baño (aunque eso significara ganarme un Maka chop) pero no estaba allí. Mire hacia la ventana y estaba completamente oscuro, el reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche.

\- ¡Dime Blair, donde esta Maka! - Le grite bastante enojado.

\- ¡Es lo que trato de decirte, encontré a Maka en un callejón mientras alguien parecía atacarla y corrí en su defensa, pero el tipo huyo y Maka no quiere salir de ese callejón!

\- ¿Eh? - Me quede helado un momento. Blair había visto mientras la atacaban, nuevamente la hirieron... - ¡Dime quien era quien la atacaba!

\- Nya, lo siento mucho Soul... - Ella agachó su mirada bajo su sombrero de cuero. - El tipo huyó cuando intente verle y darle con mi Pumpkin Cannon.

Sentía que la sangre me hervía.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Maka?!

\- Ella sigue en el callejón, traté de que viniera conmigo, pero se negaba, no quería dejarla sola pero también necesitaba ayuda, por eso vine por ti, Sou-kun, ahora debemos...

\- ¡No debiste dejarla sola, estúpida gata!

\- ¡Nya! ¡Soul, me lastimas! - Por un momento me encontré agitando a Blair y me di cuenta de que el único estúpido aquí, era yo. Estaba en pleno frenesí de euforia y frustración, pero eso no justificaba que tratara mal a Blair, además ella hizo que no siguieran atacando a Maka.

\- Lo... lo siento mucho Blair... - Me disculpe muy apenado. - Solo que me fastidia el saber que el tipo que la atacó huyo y ella ahora está sola en ese callejón.

\- No te disculpes, Soul, entiendo tu preocupación, yo también me siento así. - Ella se colocó en mi hombro. - Pero no es el momento para lamentarnos, debemos ir por ella.

Asentí y salimos del departamento de inmediato. Me monte sobre mi motocicleta mientras que Blair corría por los techos de las casas, para ser una gata tan pequeña en verdad corre muy rápido. Pero mi corazón se sentía acelerado y oprimido, la fría brisa de la noche golpeaba mi cara combinándose con el sudor de mi nerviosismo. Aun peor, me sentía a la vez furioso por quien pudo haberla atacado.

\- ¡Es por aquí, Soul! - Gritó Blair doblando en una esquina para entrar a un callejón bastante tenebroso. Deje mi moto a un lado y salte rápidamente para entrar corriendo en el callejón, seguía a Blair como podía ya que estaba oscuro y apenas la escaza luz del farol de la calle aluzaba de forma tenue. Blair se detuvo cerca de un contenedor y me lanzó una mirada. Me acerque lentamente y escuche unos sollozos detrás de el: Maka estaba arrinconada, ocultando su cara entre sus piernas. Temblaba mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Maka! - Me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros. - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - Me apartó con una mano mientras se ocultaba más en sí misma.

\- ¡Pero Maka! ¡Serás tonta! ¡Aquí hace mucho frio y ese tipo puede regresar de nuevo! ¡Anda, regresemos al departamento! - Quise levantarla para poder irnos, pero ella solo volvió a apartarme. - ¡No seas terca!

\- ¡Cállate idiota! - No supe que más hacer. Mire a Blair que también detonaba la misma mirada de preocupación, tal vez ella podría hacer algo. Se acercó a Maka y se replegó contra su pierna, tratando de que se animara.

\- Vamos Maka-chaaan, un baño caliente te relajaraaaaaa... - Entonó la pequeña gata. - Si quieres me baño contigo ¡oh!

En un momento, Blair se transformó en su forma humana y abrazó a Maka entre sus grandes pechos, pero Maka no se inmutaba en darle una respuesta.

\- ¡Por fin podre bañarme con Makaaaa-chaaan! ¡La diversión es mejor entre chicas! - Blair seguía agitándola entre sus pechos, cosa que, aunque me sonrojaba demasiado y no podía evitar pensar en una escena erótica entre Blair y Maka, me incomodaba a la vez que eso llegara a pasar. Por fin, Maka alzó la cara un poco, empapada en lágrimas y alzando su vista hacia Blair un poco. - ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?

Blair acercó sus dedos a la cara de Maka y le quita algo blanco del rostro, mi cara se tornó perturbada al notar que la cara de Maka estaba llena de esa cosa blanca, y viendo con más detalle, su saco negro también tenía esas manchas blancas ¿Que rayos fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿Que... es eso? - Pregunte perturbado.

\- Nya, no huele a nada... - Lo acercó a su nariz - Pero esta algo pegajoso.

\- No... no es nada. - Por fin hablo Maka y los dos estuvimos atentos. - Me cayó algo de este estante de basura y se me quedo pegado en la cara...

\- Maka, ¿quién fue la persona que te estaba atacando?

Ella no dijo nada, solo agacho la mirada. Eso me hizo molestar demasiado, apreté mis puños y estuve dispuesto a gritarle, que esa no era la Maka que yo conocía y a la cual admiraba, pero Blair me lanzó una mirada de súplica para que me detuviera. Apreté los dientes, aún más molesto y les di la espalda, empezaba a sentir la brisa cada vez más fría.

\- Las espero en el departamento...

Es lo último que dije.


	5. Episodio 4 Llanto

Episodio 4. Llanto

\- Nya, ya está Soul, limpié las heridas en las manos de Maka y ahora terminara de tomar la ducha – Blair suspiró – yo quería tallar su cabello con el nuevo shampoo que hice.

\- Déjala Blair, necesita un tiempo sola, no debemos molestarla. – Me senté en una silla del comedor, aun no se me pasaba la frustración que sentía.

\- Lo siento mucho Soul – Blair me sacó de mis pensamientos, se notaba que estaba muy angustiada – Si hubiera actuado antes, hubiera descubierto quien fue...

\- No te disculpes, fue algo que tu no sabias, realmente te agradezco que lo hayas ahuyentado – trate de sonreírle y parece que eso la animó demasiado.

\- ¡Nya! Bueno, iré al Chupa Cabras, voy retrasada al trabajo – Blair tomó un bolso que estaba arriba de la mesa, guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta – Cuida bien de Maka, Soul.

Me quede a solas, escuchando al fondo la ducha tras la puerta cerrada del baño. No podía dejar de sentirme tan impotente y desesperado. Atacaron a mi técnico por segunda ocasión y nuevamente no pude hacer nada por protegerla. Maldita sea. Agache mi vista y no sabía si quería llorar del coraje o por otras razones que desconocía, debía encontrar quien era esa persona y porque estaba atacando a Maka.

De repente, recordé lo que Tsubaki me había dicho y la manera en cómo podría encontrar al culpable. Sin embargo, para conseguirla debía entrar a la alcoba de Maka, si ella me descubría husmeando entre sus cosas seguro se molestaría (aún mas) conmigo. Me dirigí a su habitación, siempre mirando hacia atrás en caso de que Maka saliera de la ducha y me pillara en la acción.

\- Veamos, ¿Dónde estará esa maleta? – cerré la puerta tras de mí, la habitación de mi técnico estaba ordenada, como siempre, así que no debía ser difícil encontrar la maleta donde estaba guardada la sabana. Revise en los rincones, en su armario, en sus cajones, pero no encontraba la maleta de viaje.

Iba a salir de la habitación, resignado, pero me di cuenta que el único lugar donde no había revisado era debajo de la cama. Me apresure a buscar en ese lugar, Maka metía allí lo que no le servía en el momento, pero pensaba que en algún futuro le sería útil. Típico de Maka. Seguí buscando hasta que en el fondo visualicé la maleta, una negra con el logo de Shinigami y algo empolvada. La saque rápidamente y revise que fuera la misma que llevó en esa misión, si la cámara que siempre llevaba Maka estaba allí dentro definitivamente era la maleta que buscaba. La abrí, pero la cámara no estaba, sin embargo, la sabana si...

Demonios, no quería volver a verla pero era lo único que me llevaría a la identidad de aquel tipo. Volví a guardarla en la maleta y salí pronto de la habitación. Escuche que la puerta del baño se abrió y Maka salió con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza, si me miraba con la maleta seguro se daría cuenta de que había entrado y tener una discusión era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Apresuré el paso a mi alcoba pero escuche que su voz me llamó.

\- Soul... etto... - ella balbuceó - ¿Podemos...?

\- Necesitas descansar, es mejor que duermas bien. Mañana tenemos pendientes por hacer – interrumpí y entré a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Suspiré y me deje caer lentamente en el piso. Quite algunos mechones de mi cara y me quede pensando hasta caer dormido.

\- Oh Soul, despierta...

Escuche una voz. Desperté tratando de encontrar quien había sido, pero no mire a nadie. Eran las 4 de la madrugada y yo aún estaba tumbado en el piso. Me levante tallando mis ojos y bostezando, enserio me sentía muy cansado. Todo el departamento estaba sombrío, las cigarras cantaban a lo lejos, pero lo demás era muy silencioso. Entreabrí la puerta de Maka, ella dormía plácidamente con esa cara angelical que hacía siempre, así que supuse que ella no me había llamado. Suspiré y sonreí, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí: me descubrió tocando el piano a pesar de que yo odiaba tener espectadores. Pero no entiendo porque con ella fue diferente, ella me estrecho su mano pidiéndome ser su compañero y allí fue donde sentí esa conexión tan fuerte. Si tan solo ella supiera cuanto importa para mi...

Me acerque un poco, trate de acariciar su mejilla a la cual no me pude resistir hasta que mire sus manos vendadas. Apreté los dientes y salí rápidamente. Di vueltas como desesperado alrededor de la sala, no me podía contener me sentía enojado conmigo mismo. Tome el teléfono y marque.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Soul? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hola Tsubaki, lamento llamar tan temprano – me disculpé tratando de que mi voz se escuchara lo más baja posible - ¿Te desperté?

\- Hehe, en realidad... - ella sonaba nerviosa.

\- ¡Muévete Tsubaki o me iré sin ti! ¡Uno, dos, uno dos, uno, dos...! – escuche la voz de Black Star al fondo del teléfono.

\- Entiendo, como siempre Black Star entrenando desde temprano – ella soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Si, no quiero dejarlo ir solo pero seguramente se metería en problema, ya sabes que es un poco torpe... - suspiró. ¿Un poco torpe? No, que va. – En fin ¿Qué sucede Soul?

\- Encontré la sabana... - hablé, quería acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

\- ¿La encontraste? ¿Maka aún no la ha lav...? –

\- No... - conteste de forma seca, no quería que la imagen de esa sabana llegara a mi mente – Creo que tampoco ella quiere recordar lo que paso.

\- Supongo que prefieres ir en este momento al Shibusen ¿no es así? – ella había acertado a mi silencio – le avisare a Black Star...

\- ¡No! – alce un poco la voz pero me di cuenta de mi imprudencia, Maka podría escucharme. Puse mi mano alrededor de mi boca cubriendo parte del teléfono – No quiero que Black Star se entere... sabes que es... bueno... idiota.

\- Etto... - Tsubaki soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, pero ella sabía que tenía razón. En mi mente cruzaron muchas escenas en las cuales me comprometía por culpa de Black Star – Esta bien, encontrare la manera de distraerle. Te veo en una hora en el Shibusen, hasta luego.

Enseguida Tsubaki colgó y me quede nuevamente a la merced de la quietud. Recordé al demonio de la Black Room, y mis dientes chocaron unos con otros de lo enojado que me sentía. Ese maldito bastardo sabia quien había lastimado a Maka, seguramente también sabia en que momento volvería a atacar. Tendría que sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar, aunque... No, lo más probable es que trataría de que cayera en la locura.

\- ¡Ugh! – jale mi cabello en un intento desesperado por comprender lo que sucedía. No era de tipos cool ser quienes se preocupan por este tipo de cosas, debería estar en una fiesta amaneciendo en esta madrugada y no desesperado por esto. Pero Maka vale toda la maldita pena del mundo, estúpida tabla. Apenas eran las 4:45 de la mañana, me aliste y prepare un desayuno para Maka, al menos espero que acepte eso de mí. Deje una nota avisándole que ya estaría en Shibusen, inventando una tonta excusa de que tenía cosas por hacer sin ella. Tomé la maleta de Maka, me subí a mi motocicleta y emprendí marcha hacia la verdad.

\- Ugh, ya son las 6:30 y Tsubaki aún no llega... – me frustre un poco al estar allí media hora esperándola, el sol ya había salido con esa absurda cara suya y por la expresión tenebrosa que tenía, parecía como si el día pronosticara tremendo calor. Algunos alumnos comenzaban a llegar para la clase de las 7 a.m., temía a que Maka pudiera llegar más temprano de lo habitual solo para hacer deberes tontos. Además, no quería que nadie me viera con su maleta y le comentaran que me habían visto con ella, entonces comenzaría a levantar sospechas.

\- ¡Soul! – escuche un grito y al girar mi cabeza, mire a Tsubaki corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando por fin llego hacia mí, se agacho recargándose en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente. – Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que...

\- Descuida – trate de sonar desinteresado aunque realmente estaba desesperado por dentro – Entremos de una vez y busquemos a Stein...

\- Etto... Soul...

\- Seguramente debe estar en la enfermería o en el laboratorio haciendo sus experimentos locos...

\- ¡Yahuuuuu! – Sentí que alguien se me abalanzaba del cuello y me jalaba de forma brusca - ¡Vamos a buscar a Stein para hacerle esa broma!

\- ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! – Seguramente mi cara se tornó de forma estúpida en ese momento, pero tenía a Black Star agarrándome del cuello con esa sonrisa burlesca de siempre - ¡Oye imbécil! ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!

\- ¿Eh? ¿No ibas a hacerle una broma a Stein? – mire a Tsubaki y ella tenía esa cara de disculpa, como siempre. Entonces supuse que no pudo evitar que Black Star viniera y seguramente le puso una excusa para distraerle de lo que realmente íbamos con Stein. Realmente mi desesperación no podía llegar a más. - ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Vayamos a jugarle esa broma al tonto del profesor y el tendrá que aceptar que su Dios, Black Star, es más astuto! ¡Huahahahaha!

Para entonces, Black Star ya estaba jalándome del cuello hacia donde quiera que estuviera el lunático de Stein; Tsubaki caminaba detrás de nosotros aun con esa cara de disculpa y yo, pues, realmente todo esto tenia que ser una jodida broma.

\- ¿Y bien, que broma le haremos esta vez, Soul? – Black Star se frotaba las manos, riéndose, como si fuera un niño a punto de saborearse un enorme pastel.

\- Bueno... - no tenía ni idea de cómo deshacerme de Black Star en ese momento. No es que no le tuviera confianza, pero realmente lo conocía demasiado para mi gusto. Él quiere a Maka desde que son pequeños, si se enterara de lo sucedido, el saldría a buscar por su cuenta la persona que le causó daño y a ese bastardo yo lo quería matar con mis propias manos.

\- ¡La broma que le vamos a hacer ocupa algunos materiales! – interrumpió Tsubaki llamando la atención de su técnico – Soul preparo los detalles de la broma pero los materiales quedaron en... etto...

\- ¡En el cuarto de Chrona! – se escuchó una voz conocida y miramos al señor perfección simétrica acercándose a nosotros. No entendía que era lo que pretendía el entrando en nuestro juego.

\- ¿El cuarto de Chrona? – dudó Black Star.

\- Si, Soul me contó sobre la broma a Stein y le prometí que no le diría nada si todo salía... - los ojos de Kid se tornaron brillosos con ese sonrojo en las mejillas que siempre hace al hablar de su obsesión - ¡Perfectamente simétrico!

Realmente mi cara no podía detonar más estupidez.

\- ¿Y porque en el cuarto de Chrona? – Si Black Star no mordía el sebo, me vería obligado a contárselo con el riesgo de que arruinara mis planes.

\- Etto... porque... - Tsubaki no era de mucha ayuda – Stein no sospecharía de Chrona para realizarle una broma.

\- Además, en el cuarto de Chrona nadie descubriría el material – de nuevo intervino Kid.

\- ¡Huahahahahaha! ¡Ese cretino de Stein no se la espera, a que no! ¡Iré por ellos, no empiecen sin mí! – Black Star emprendió carrera para el cuarto de Chrona, tan rápido que solo alcanzamos a ver el humo que dejaba atrás.

\- Por fin... - Tsubaki y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

\- No sé qué se tienen en manos, pero hasta yo pediría ayuda para deshacerme de ese mono asimétrico – comentó Kid de lo más desinteresado. Aunque realmente le agradezco que haya intervenido a tiempo – Espero me lo cuenten al menos.

\- Tenlo por seguro cuando lo podamos resolver – le dije. El me dirigió una sonrisa cálida y se fue de largo por el pasillo. Ahora, debíamos actuar rápido antes de que Maka o Black Star nos buscara.

\- Con que... - una voz tenebrosa se escuchó detrás de nosotros provocando que sintiéramos escalofríos tan intensos que no sabría explicar si aún seguía vivo o ya me daba por muerto - ... una broma a su profesor ¿uh?

Al voltear, nos encontramos con la expresión macabra de Stein, con esa sonrisa enferma y su risa que provocaba que cualquiera temiera por su vida. Tsubaki y yo temíamos ahora por nuestro pellejo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Creo que debieron empezar por allí... -

\- Bueno, tal vez si nos hubiera dado tiempo para explicárselo... ¡auch!

\- Lo siento Soul... - Tsubaki limpiaba algunas manchas de sangre que salían de mis heridas en la frente. Creo que nunca más en mi vida volveré a mencionar que le hare una broma a Stein, aunque sea de juego. Stein encendió un cigarrillo y lo aspiro hondamente.

\- Y bien, ¿Dónde está esa sabana? – Tsubaki me miró algo preocupada y tenía razones para estarlo. Suspire y me levante por la maleta, entregándosela a Stein. El la abrió, sacó la sabana extendiéndola enfrente de él, yo me limite a desviar mi mirada, no quería ver la evidencia de mi incompetencia y mi debilidad. – Hum, así que esto es lo que quieren que examine ¿uh?

\- Quiero encontrar a quien pertenece esa sangre... - dijo en seco mirando hacia la puerta.

\- Podría preguntarte el porqué, pero creo que no es necesario – Stein se levantó y se dirigió a una de las mesas de la enfermería – Supongo que no quieres que le cuente nada a Maka ¿cierto?

Asentí.

\- Ni a Black Star, por favor... - mencionó Tsubaki inaudible.

\- Esta bien, te mandare a llamar en cuanto obtenga los resultados – me dirigí a la puerta en silencio junto con Tsubaki, ya no quería saber nada sobre el asunto – Pero Soul, si esto resulta ser algo grave tendré que informarle a Shinigami-sama.

\- Ahhh... - solté un suspiro – me da igual.

\- Bueno Soul, si necesitas otra cosa no dudes en avisarme – me sonrió Tsubaki al salir.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a que traigas a Black Star de nuevo? Olvídalo – le solté una sonrisa al menos para no sentir la situación tan tensa. Ella me regresó la sonrisa, aunque sé que en el fondo realmente se sentía apenada por lo de Black Star, se despidió con la excusa de que iría a buscarlo antes de que el descubriera de que la broma era una distracción. Pensaba irme al aula, seguro Maka estaría ya allí, para mi sorpresa, ella estaba parada a unos cuantos metros, observándome.

Maldecí en voz baja. ¿Habrá escuchado lo que hable con Tsubaki? De ser así seguro estaba metido en un gran problema, más de los que ya tenía. Odiaba verle así, su expresión de angustia y de dudas, con esa mirada de preocupación hacia mí. Detestaba que tuviera que mortificarse por mí, cuando yo era el que siempre buscaba que sonriera. Pero después de aquella noche, seguro todo en nuestras vidas cambiaria. Ella jugueteaba con su falda un poco mientras me seguía observándome, no soporte más y desvíe su mirada, gruñendo por su actitud pasiva. ¿Qué esperabas, Maka? ¡Ven y grítame como siempre lo haces, desahógate! Pero al no ver reacción, preferí dirigir mi camino hacia el pasillo contrario.

\- ¡Espera, Soul! – ella me llamó y me detuve en seco. Aun después de todo, yo la seguía queriendo...

\- ¿Sucede algo, Maka? – me giré tratando de poner mi típica cara de desinteresado, no la quería preocupar.

\- Soul... yo... - ella no me miraba a los ojos. Mis músculos se comenzaban a tensar – Mire que salías junto con Tsubaki de la enfermería...

\- Oh, bueno ella no se sentía muy bien.

\- ¿Y porque Black Star no la acompañaba? – Demonios.

\- Bueno...

\- Soul, no tienes por qué mentirme... - ella agachó la cabeza. Me frustré, demasiado...

\- Vamos Maka, no te estoy mintiendo... - en un impulso, levanté mi mano para tocar su cabeza, pero me detuve pensando en que no se si era el momento adecuado – Vayamos a clases, en 10 minutos comienzan.

\- ¿Qué hablaron con Stein? – me detuve en seco nuevamente.

\- Maka, por favor...

\- Dime ¿acaso hay algo que me ocultan? – no sabía ya como evadir sus preguntas. Ella seguía sin darme la mirada, pero sabía que sospechaba de mí. - ¡¿Por qué rayos actúas tan raro?!

\- ¡¿Yo actuar raro?! – comencé a gritarle también a medio pasillo - ¡Tú eres la que está actuando raro!

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! – ella alzó la voz aún más, pero yo no me pude contener.

\- ¿¡Por qué tengo la culpa yo?! ¡Tú eres la terca, no me quieres decir que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche! ¡Si tan solo me dijeras algo, al menos podríamos sincronizar nuestras almas! – termine echándoselo en cara. Me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que hice, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Maka me miro esta vez a los ojos, y en su mirada pude notar el odio que empezaba a sentir por mí. Algo se estremeció dentro de mí, y volví a sentir culpa, ella tenía razón. Todo había sido mi culpa. – Maka... yo...

Ella salió corriendo y pude notar como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No quise correr detrás de ella, seguramente no quería verme. Golpee la pared, enojado conmigo mismo, molesto por no poder protegerla.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problema, sin embargo, Maka había decidido sentirse en otro sitio, lejos del lugar donde acostumbrábamos sentarnos. La observaba desde mi asiento, no podía concentrarme. Estaba tan cansado de pensar y de fingir que nada me importaba, sentía tremendas ganas de golpear o partir algo en dos con mi guadaña.

\- Bien hecho Evans, la estas perdiendo...

Escuche de nuevo su voz llamarme por mi apellido. Pero a estas alturas ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención a eso.


	6. Episodio 5 Biblioteca

Episodio 5. Biblioteca

\- Los conocimientos que aprendimos hoy, aquí...

\- ¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?! ¡Esta es la décima disección que hacemos en la semana! – gritó Black Star desde su asiento apuntando con el bisturí hacia Stein. Han comenzado una discusión, como siempre. Pero realmente no he prestado atención desde los últimos tres días. Me he puesto en equipo con Kid, Liz y Patty, pero todo siempre termina en desastre ya que Kid quiere que todo sea perfectamente simétrico (¡Si! ¡Hasta la maldita disección!), realmente que extraño el equipo con Maka; ella hacia casi todo porque se enfadaba de la manera en cómo yo hacia las cosas y era algo sencillo: sacábamos una nota muy buena y yo no tenía que esforzarme.

Pero ella se ha sentado con Jaqueline y Kim, solo me limito a observarle mientras Kid está llorando a mi lado porque el corte que hizo no fue simétrico. Después de que Stein le diera una "lección" a Black Star (y que ahora cuelga del pizarrón ensangrentado), nos ha pedido guardar los materiales.

\- Esto será todo por hoy y recuerden que mañana tenemos otra disección – el salón entero bufó pesadamente. – Maka y Soul, necesito hablar con ustedes un momento.

Los demás guardaban sus cosas y salían del aula, mientras Maka y yo nos acercábamos al escritorio del Dr. Stein, ella aun parecía molesta conmigo, pues no me dirigió ninguna palabra al acercarnos. Yo metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra. Stein se sentó en la silla como usualmente lo hacía: colocando el respaldo de la espalda a su pecho y recargando sus brazos en él. Encendió un cigarrillo y dejo escapar el humo en nuestras caras, su expresión parecía muy seria y critica.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó. ¿Bien, que?

\- ¿Por qué nos ha llamado? – preguntó Maka impaciente, aunque sé que era porque no quería estar cerca de mí.

\- Creo que es bastante obvio – sacó su cigarrillo de su boca y volvió a exhalar el humo. Que fastidio. - ¿Qué traen ustedes dos?

Ugh, Stein lo comenzaba a notar y eso no era nada cool. Maka aun tenía una expresión seria en la cara, como en todas las veces en que trataba de detonar firmeza, pero solo se encontraba haciendo un berrinche. Gire los ojos un tanto fastidiado.

\- ¿Nos ha llamado para eso? – respondió Maka con otra pregunta. Las cosas parecían tensas.

\- En realidad, no – se balanceó sobre su silla – Shinigami-sama me ha encargado dejarles una tarea extraescolar. Últimamente sus trabajos como técnico-arma han dejado mucho que desear, han reprobado la mayor parte de las actividades que implican el manejo de un arma y la realización de la resonancia de almas.

\- Eso no ha sido mi culpa… - Como siempre, Maka tratando de justificarse y culpando de los errores a mí. Típico de ella.

\- ¿Tratas de decir que es mía, gritona? – la contrataque.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices gritona, idiota?! – ella alzó la voz y comenzó a golpearme repetidas veces en la cabeza.

\- ¡Eres una fastidiosa!

\- ¡Y tu un idiota!

\- Si siguen de esa manera, reprobando esas clases, serán expulsados del Shibusen.

\- ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! – los dos pusimos una cara de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Stein. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Que me expulsaran! Sé que no era un tipo que sacaba 100 en las clases, pero rayos que tampoco era del tipo el cual le gustaría terminar expulsado de la escuela.

\- He, las expresiones en su rostro son tan interesantes ¡Debería diseccionar su cerebro y estudiarlos! – Pero… ¿Qué carajos?

\- Bueno entonces ¿Qué tipo de clase extraescolar nos pondrán ahora? ¿Pelear de nuevo contra un lunático profesor? – trate de bromear recordando la última vez en la que tuvimos una clase de ese tipo y casi morimos en manos de Stein. Aun me estremezco con la idea.

\- No es la gran cosa, Shinigami-sama me pidió que ayudaran esta noche a ordenar la biblioteca.

\- ¿La biblioteca? ¿Y el bibliotecario no se encarga de eso? – pregunte aun confundido.

\- Veras, el bibliotecario no ha tenido vacaciones en un largo tiempo – se encogió de hombros – y Shinigami-sama ha decidido darle la noche libre, justo cuando la biblioteca ha estado más desordenada que nunca. Solamente se encargaran de los libros de acceso a una estrella, pero deberá ser esta noche.

\- ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? – preguntó Maka – Tengo deberes importantes que hacer.

\- ¿Y qué deberes más cumplirás si te expulsan de Shibusen? – Buen punto.

\- Ya entendí… - Maka infló las mejillas. Sonrei al verla, parecía tierna.

\- El bibliotecario los vera a las 6 de la tarde para darles instrucciones y de allí quien sabe a qué hora se retiraran. Marie se quedara en la noche, avísenle si necesitan algo. Por mientras, pueden retirarse. – Maka y yo salimos después de recoger nuestras cosas, y aunque yo caminaba a su lado pensando en que después de esa platica las cosas se normalizarían un poco, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Ella aceleraba su paso para tratar de alejarse lo más pronto de mí. Respire resignado, toda esta guerra de sentimientos y conflictos en mi mente me estaban llevando a la demencia total. Ojalá las cosas fueran más simples que eso.

\- Oh Soul, olvide decirte algo. – El Dr. Stein salió del aula para hablarme – Es sobre la sabana que me entregaste.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué cosa? – Trataba de sonar desinteresado, pero trague saliva repetidas veces ya que mi ansiedad crecía con cada segundo ¡Por fin sabría quien estaba lastimando a Maka!

\- Bueno… - exhalo su cigarrillo de forma lenta. Que tortura – Solo quería decirte que el análisis estará en más tiempo de lo pensado.

Creo que sentí una tensión enorme que se liberó en mi interior, espero no haya sido lo que estoy pensando… Maldito profesor, si piensa decirme algo sobre ese asunto, prefiero que sea cuando tenga los resultados, no rodeos que lo único que hacen es estresarme. La siguiente clase era con Marie-sensei, pero no tenía ni la más mínima gana de entrar, siempre terminaba contando sus sueños de casarse, de encontrarse al hombre ideal y bla bla bla. Cosas bobas con la que las chicas sueñan.

Los hombres, lo que queremos, es pasar solo un buen rato sin ningún compromiso, ya saben, solo los tipos cool como yo podíamos darnos esos lujos sin sentir remordimiento. ¿Amarrarme a alguien en una boda y tener chiquillos escándalos? ¡Vaya que no era mi estilo! Aunque… ¿Cómo sería si Maka y yo nos casáramos? ¡Seguramente Black Star terminaría haciendo un desastre mientras que Kid lloraba porque el pastel de bodas no era totalmente simétrico! Al padre de Maka llorando en una esquina al ver a Maka en ese hermoso vestido blanco…

Sonreí. ¿Qué tal serian nuestros hijos? Ojala tuvieran los ojos lindos de Maka ¡Tal vez mi cabello! Apuesto a que serían igual de tercos que ella, o quien sabe. Esperen ¿¡En que estoy pensando?! Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacarme esas ideas ¿Cómo alguien tan cool como yo podría estar pensando en eso? Seguí en esa ronda de contradicciones mientras estaba en la azotea hasta que fui interrumpido por la voz de Black Star.

\- Hey amigo ¿tú tampoco entraste a clase con Marie-sensei?

\- ¿Y tú ya te recuperaste de la golpiza que te dio Stein? –

\- ¡Nada que un Dios no pueda soportar! – guiñó un ojo mientras se señalaba asi mismo con el pulgar. Le sonreí y seguí viendo la lejanía de Death City, al parecer Black Star decidió hacerme compañía - ¿Aun no piensas dar el paso?

Sabia a lo que se refería, pero me limite a seguir observando la línea azul que se derretía entre las lejanas montañas fuera de la ciudad.

\- Las cosas entre Maka y tu no van muy bien ¿cierto? – Mierda, no creía que no fuera tan tonto. – Se les nota a leguas, viejo.

\- Ah, lo se… - suspire. Black Star sacó unas latas de refresco de su bolsillo y me ofreció una, al menos me daría el gusto de acompañarle también – No creí que las cosas se pondrían tan difíciles.

\- ¡Ha! ¿Le tienes miedo a una chica? – se estaba burlando de mí y le dirigí una mirada de enojo - ¡Si tan solo siguieras los consejos de tu Dios, no tendrías ningún problema con las chicas! ¡Además, no tendría que ser tan difícil con una tabla como Maka!

\- Cierra la boca… - le salpiqué un poco de mi soda en la cara y se lo tomó divertido. Sonreí yo también.

\- Si no te apresuras, quien sabe… - vaciló recargando los brazos en el muro de piedra que nos separaba del vacío – Podría ganártela yo…

\- Ni lo pienses, primero te cortó el cuello con mi guadaña… - Sé que estaba bromeando, pero el tener la idea me causaba un sentimiento egoísta.

\- ¡He! Quisiera ver que lo intentes. – La sonrisa de Black Star se extendía a lo largo de su cara. No teníamos conversaciones profundas, pero no eran necesarias, nos entendíamos a la perfección. Creo que considero a Black Star como mi mejor amigo, a él también le agradezco muchas cosas por las que he pasado (si, hasta las vergonzosas). - ¿Vamos a jugar básquet por la tarde?

\- No puedo, el tonto de Stein nos ha ordenado a Maka y a mí una tarea extraescolar, debemos ordenar la biblioteca ya que el encargado se tomará la noche.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡Así que una cita! – comenzó a darme codazos en el brazo con una mirada picara que fastidiaba - ¡Deberías para aprovechar y tú y Maka…!

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, idiota! – lo empuje.

\- ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! – comenzó a llorar con el puño en alto. Empezaba a reconsiderar mi idea de mejor amigo -¡Que orgulloso me siento! Ah pero también que mal que no puedas acompañarme. Tendré que buscar otra actividad ¡Yahuuuuuuu!

En un acto frenético, Black Star saltó a uno de los grandes picos rojos que sobresalían de Shibusen, con toda la intención de partirlo en dos. Al momento de encontrarse en el borde, soltó un gran puñetazo con toda su fuerza causando una gran grieta en la estructura.

\- ¡Suerte en tu cita Soul! – me gritó antes de brincar al patio principal de Shibusen mientras la parte resquebrada caía.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Escuche la voz de Kid gritar a todo pulmón desde dentro de Shibusen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Bien, ustedes ordenaran la primera sección de la biblioteca, ya que los estudiantes dejan totalmente desordenado el lugar, en especial en épocas de examen. – El bibliotecario nos daba un recorrido. El lugar estaba algo oscuro y apenas unas pequeñas velas colgadas en la pared daban la suficiente luz para ver, los estantes se alzaban a lo alto y había unas cuantas escaleras alrededor y muchos libros regados en pequeños carritos – Deben de ordenar los libros según su sección, edición y según la etiqueta ¿Lo ven?

Recogió un libro que tenía una etiqueta en el lado de la pasta. Yo era el único que estaba siguiendo al bibliotecario aunque realmente no estaba poniendo atención a sus explicaciones. Maka estaba entretenida viendo entre las estanterías, bastante curiosa y sacando cuanto libro le llamara la atención. El bibliotecario y yo la observábamos ir de un lado a otro con una gran pila de libros.

\- Seguramente este lugar estará peor de cómo lo deje… - suspiró.

\- Lo más seguro es que sí.

\- Bueno, los dejó y traten de ordenar este lugar, sobre todo que tu compañera no lo deje más desordenado de lo que está. Nos vemos – tomó una bolsa y se despidió con un ademan. Entonces Maka y yo nos quedamos solos, Marie-sensei estaba aún en Shibusen haciendo algunos papeleos, había venido hace una hora a decirnos si necesitábamos algo. No había más que la quietud de la noche.

Comencé a ordenar los libros que estaban en el carrito en algunos de los estantes a lo alto. Los dos estábamos en silencio mientras; era difícil ver en donde quería colocar el libro, pero lo colocaba en el hueco que primero visualizaba, daba igual.

\- Hey tonta, nos ordenaron acomodar los libros, no leerlos todos – le reclame a Maka mientras ella estaba sentada entre una pila de libros leyendo algunos. Esperaba alguna respuesta pero no sucedió nada. - ¡Ni creas que yo los ordenare todos solo!

\- Calla, estoy leyendo. – Dijo con voz severa. Yo sabía que aún estaba molesta conmigo, pero a mí también me hacía mella su actitud hacia mí. Me acerque a ella, tratando de visualizarla entre el monto de libros, y note aun sus manos vendadas que sostenían un libro.

\- ¿No te sientes cansada? Si quieres puedes irte a casa a descansar, yo puedo quedar…

\- No. – me interrumpió – Seguiré investigando…

\- ¿Investigando qué? – Maka rápidamente levantó su cara hacia a mí, parecía nerviosa.

\- Nada que te interese a ti ¿quieres quitarte y seguir ordenando los libros? Me estas tapando la luz.

\- Bueno, como tú digas. – Levante una pila de libros que seguramente estaba dispuesta a leer y comencé a ordenarlos. Creo que funcionó porque se levantó totalmente molesta.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces, tonto?! ¡Los iba a leer!

\- Tu dijiste que lo ordenara, eso estoy haciendo – alce un libro mientras que ella trataba de alcanzarlo pidiendo que lo soltara. Era divertido, se miraba de alguna forma muy tierna.

\- ¡Suéltalo Soul! ¡Te ganaras un Maka Chop si no me obedeces!

\- ¡Debemos cumplir esta clase extraescolar si no queremos ser expulsados!

\- ¡Tu trasero será expulsado si no me devuelves ese libro! – Maka aún seguía tratando de alcanzar el libro. Yo me limitaba a solo alzarlo y dar vueltas para que no lo alcanzara, era divertido, hasta ya me había sacado una risa. Pero entre esa pequeña lucha, Maka había tropezado con un libro grueso del piso, empujándome y cayendo los dos al suelo. Vaya que me dolió esa caída, pero al tratar de reincorporarme, Maka aún seguía tirada sobre mi sobándose la cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin más. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Maka me habían atrapado y cautivado en ese momento, no podía mirar hacia otro lado y ella parecía tampoco querer hacerlo. Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba a tal grado que las sienes me palpitaban y un sonrojo súbito subirme por las mejillas. ¡Demonios Maka! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bonita?

\- Maka… - susurré y traté de acercar mi cara a ella. No podía resistirme a sentir su respiración cerca de mí, al menos solo un poco.

\- ¿Tan rápido quieres que comience el juego? Juguemos entonces… - escuche una voz que provocó un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza. No pudo pasar desapercibido, en un acto reflejo lleve mis manos hacia la cabeza aun sintiendo ese dolor en la cabeza.

\- ¡Aghhh…! – el dolor cada vez se hacía más grande mientras escuchaba en ecos una risa macabra.

\- ¡Soul! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Maka socorrió por mí, pero yo sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. - ¡Contéstame Soul!

\- ¡Corre… M-Maka…! – trate de advertirle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, el dolor iba en aumento y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Pero no podía quedarme así, no sin saber que Maka estaría lejos de allí, fuera del alcance de cualquier daño - ¡Corre…!

\- ¡Iré por Marie-sensei!

\- ¡No…! ¡Por favor Maka, corre…! – El dolor termino ganándome: lo último que escuche fueron las palabras de Maka gritando mi nombre, preocupada.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Despierta Soul… - una voz en tono melodioso me despertó. Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con un piso de losetas blancas y negras: estaba en el Black Room. Tenía el mismo atuendo con el que regresaba siempre, el mismo traje negro a rayas y esos zapatos formales. Trataba de buscar a Maka por todas partes, pero solo miraba alrededor penumbras y cortinas carmesí que se hundían entre la oscuridad.

\- ¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- Ella no puede escucharte, Evans… - él apareció entre las sombras con ese mismo traje que yo. Poseía una sonrisa enfermiza, arrastraba sus huesudos dedos sobre la loseta mientras se acercaba a mí. – Pero sabes lo que viene ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¡Déjala en paz! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres para que no sigas jodiendo nuestras vidas?!

\- Tranquilo Evans, realmente no quiero nada – se encogió de hombros – Aunque… podrías aceptar un pequeño trato, algo justo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – comenzaba a desesperarme hasta que escuche la voz de mi técnico gritar fuera de este infierno oscuro - ¡Maka! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres bastardo?!

\- ¿De ti? No quiero nada… - Comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad mientras me señala con la mirada por arriba del hombre y con un dedo me indicaba que lo siguiera – El tiempo se acaba Soul ¿vienes?

No tuve más remedio que seguirle hasta donde él quería. Avanzaba a pasos lentos y pesados, arrastrando las manos sobre la loseta, cosa que hartaba de sobre manera mi paciencia. A medida que avanzábamos, escuchaba la voz de Maka difusa entre las nubes oscuras, comenzaba a taladrar en lo más profundo de mi mente, sentía en que cualquier momento me volvería loco. Seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con una puerta muy deteriorada y astillada por los bordes, con maleza a su alrededor. No comprendía que era ese lugar, ni siquiera la loseta existía. Por debajo de la puerta, parecía que del otro lado había una luz que no funcionaba muy bien, por la intermitencia y el sonido de querer fundirse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?

\- ¿No lo reconoces acaso? Es un lugar de ti que has dejado olvidado. Todos los seres humanos poseen este lugar, reprimido y obsoleto por sus conductas morales, por las leyes que castigan los pecados que jamás deben cometer. – Dirigió su vista hacia mí en lo que yo seguía atento a la luz del otro lado – Si tu abres esta puerta, liberaras tus impulsos y podrás conocer quien está hiriendo a esa persona que tanto amas…

\- Pero… si cruzó esta puerta, los impulsos serán liberados. Me hundiré completamente en la locura… - Reaccione. La sonrisa del demonio se marcó con líneas arrugadas sobre su tosco rostro.

\- La decisión está en tus manos, Soul – tomó la perilla de la puerta y me miró con esos ojos que me daban asco desde la primera vez que los mire – Maka necesita de tu ayuda y yo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tener el poder que deseas, para descubrir quien la está atacando.

Seguía dudando. Mi desesperación aumentaba con cada grito desgarrador que escuchaba de la voz de Maka. Parecía que no había otra opción: accedía a entrar a esa puerta con el riesgo seguro de hundirme en la sangre negra nuevamente y salvar a Maka, o que la sangre negra fuera más difícil de controlar y terminar ahogado en la locura. La decisión era difícil, yo quería salvar a Maka ¡Por Shinigami que yo daría mi vida por ella! Pero… no había otra manera de hacerlo si no obteníaa el suficiente poder para vencer mis miedos, incluso a la locura por la que estaba a punto de sofocarme. El demonio seguía observándome con esa sonrisa desquiciada, que se alargaba más con cada suspiro de mi respiración agitada.

\- Si entró por esa puerta ¿me aseguras que podre saber quién está atacando a Maka y porque lo hace?

\- No te aseguro nada – se encogió de hombros – Puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo entrando. Las personas hacen lo que sea por las personas que aman, incluso sacrificios ¿no es así, Evans?

Chasquee los dientes. Mi corazón estaba tan agitado que no pensaba con claridad lo que debía de hacer. Pero por más que intentaba concentrarme, me sacaba de mis pensamientos la voz de Maka pidiendo auxilio, gritando mi nombre, llorando… Y ya no lo podía soportar más. Trague saliva varias veces, me acerque a la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor, ya suéltame! – escuche de nuevo la voz de Maka gritando mientras sus lágrimas se ahogaban.

\- Maka… - suspiré tratando de no pensar en la escena más horrible que mi imaginación pudiera crear. Acerque mi mano temblando, mientras de reojo observaba la expresión tétrica del culpable, esperando impaciente por mi elección. – Yo…

\- Vamos Soul, no le temas al poder – trató de animarme – El poder te lleva a proteger a quien quieres, a quien amas, a que jamás teman de nuevo si están bajo tu resguardo ¿no es parte del lema de un arma demoniaca?

\- Proteger a mi técnico incluso con mi vida… - A mi mente vinieron muchas escenas: de aquella vez cuando peleamos con Stein y cubrí el cuerpo de Maka con el mío, cuando me interpuse para salvarla del ataque de Chrona, cuando peleamos contra Giriko y la tome en mis brazos… Todas esas veces ya te amaba Maka, lo hacía porque te quería y sería un sufrimiento peor para mi si te pasara algo, aun más doloroso que me lastimen a mí. Siempre estaría marcado por eso, con esa herida que atraviesa mi pecho.

\- Yo… - balbucee. - ¡No!

\- ¿Eh? – termine gritando y alejándome de la puerta. El demonio aún seguía observándome, pero esta vez su expresión había cambiado a una frívola.

\- ¡Yo… encontrare otra forma de salvarla! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! – mire hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar otra forma de salir de allí.

\- Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho Evans, recordaras siempre que su dolor es causado por tu culpa, por tu debilidad y los miedos que comienzan a crecer en ti… - fue lo último que escuche de su boca antes de desvanecerme en las penumbras. Seguí corriendo en la oscuridad, tratando de seguir la voz de Maka; entre más profundo iba en mi alma, más oscuro se volvía todo ¿Acaso realmente era así? ¿Un ser que guardaba tanta oscuridad en su alma? Pero no me enfocaba realmente en eso, si no en salir de allí y salvar a Maka. Pero parecía imposible: por más que trataba de encontrar una salida de aquel horrible lugar, solo miraba una oscuridad infinita que no me llevaba a ningún lugar.

\- ¡Yo…! – escuche nuevamente la voz de mi técnico y trate de llamarle, tal vez si gritaba fuerte me escucharía y yo podría salir de este lugar. Parecía que ella no podía escucharme. Seguí corriendo, mis piernas se sentían cada vez más pesadas como si estuviera corriendo en agua y arena, sentía que la respiración no me alcanzaba.

\- Realmente eres muy tonto, Evans… - escuche una risa macabra resonar en mis oídos, cuando me gire mire al demonio posado sobre un piano de cola negro, el mismo que estaba en la Black Room y al que sucumbí en ocasiones pasadas por la locura. Su larga sonrisa se extendía a lo largo de su cara, me mostraba su cinismo en cada diente puntiagudo que relamía con su lengua. Solo había una luz iluminándolo a él y al piano mientras yo seguía entre las sombras de mi alma.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Si quieres dañar a alguien, dáñame a mí, pero deja a Maka en paz! – le grite totalmente enfurecido. No podía seguir aguantando esta culpa, este sentimiento de impotencia el cual ya hacia mella en mi ser por el hecho de que Maka estaba siendo atacada y no poder ayudarla.

\- Oh Soul, Soul, Soul… - se balanceó sobre sus pies en una especie de baile bizarro y torpe, tratando de llevar un ritmo frenético en sus pasos. - ¿Es mi culpa, acaso, que seas un cobarde y le temas al poder? De haber accedido a mi trato, en este momento estarías salvando a tu chica. Pero temes a ser más fuerte; rechazas la oportunidad que te doy para vencer esos miedos y protegerla. Que lastima.

\- ¡Maka no tiene que ver en esto!

\- Pero Maka, ella es fuerte. Si tu no deseas ese poder, tal vez ella lo desee para poder vencer a aquello que la domina y la ataca todas esas veces en lo que TU estas en este lugar muerto e infinito. – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al entender sus palabras. Las ideas en mi mente comenzaban a tener un poco más de sentido.

\- Tu… deseas que Maka se hunda en el miedo… - mis dientes chocaban tan fuerte entre sí que sentía que mis encías comenzarían a sangrar – Sabes quien la ataca, alguien que es más fuerte que Maka y la cual no podría defenderse… Deseas que tenga miedo…

\- ¡Oh, rayos! Me has descubierto – puso una mano en su frente, fingiendo sorpresa, pero en su tono se notaba el sarcasmo. – Sabes bien lo que conlleva el miedo… El miedo te hace querer obtener poder para vencer esos sentimientos y a todo aquello que lo provoca, no importando la fuente donde lo consigas. El miedo es el elemento primordial de la locura…

\- ¡Eres un bastardo! – lo tome del pequeño saco y le propine un golpe en la mejilla, pero parecía que solo le divertía mas - ¡Maka no caerá en tus juegos, ella es fuerte! ¡Maka convierte su miedo en coraje, para hacerse más fuerte!

\- ¿Lo suficiente para no sucumbir ante lo que no quiere dañar y a lo que no puede defenderse? – sus palabras cada vez más me hacían sentir confundido. No importara cuanto lo golpeara o amenazara, el seguiría apareciendo con sus horribles intenciones - ¡Imagínate todo el poder que ella tendría!

\- Cierra la maldita boca… - lo solté bruscamente en el piso a la vez que sus carcajadas aumentaban. Me di media vuelta, pensando en Maka, pensando en todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos desde el día en que nos conocimos. El amarla le había traído problemas, estaba siendo muy egoísta en pensar en mí y no en que era lo mejor para ella, pero no importaba cuanto me alejara, el demonio la seguiría atormentando y yo me sentiría culpable por no defender a la persona que amo. Mis lagrimas escaparon empapando mis mejillas, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? ¡Tonta, tonta tabla! ¿¡Por qué hiciste que me enamorara de ti?! ¡Había tantas chicas en el mundo y yo decidí enamorarme de tus actitudes tercas y tu agresividad!

\- Se lo que piensas, que eres un egoísta… - volvió a hablar – y lo eres, si amaras a Maka realmente habrías obtenido el poder de defenderla.

\- ¿Quién la está lastimando? – pregunté al aire.

\- Eso no es parte del trato Evans…

\- Deja de llamarme por mi apellido y respóndeme… - me torturaba a mí mismo tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras la voz de Maka se escuchaba al fondo. – Sera la primera alma que coma saliendo de aquí…

\- Pero eso no sería divertido ¿o sí? El juego acabaría muy rápido. Vamos Soul, acepta mi trato…

\- Ya te he dicho que no…

\- Entonces, disfruta del éxtasis… - comenzó a carcajearse. Pensaba en Maka, rogaba por su perdón y deseaba que quien estuviera siendo herido fuera yo. Al momento comenzó a sonar el piano sin ser tocado, lo que llamó mi atención de forma abrupta. El demonio ya no estaba y las teclas del piano se movían por si solas, en una melodía escandalosa y dramática, fuera de los gustos de mi alma. Cuando intenté acercarme a él, sentí un golpe doloroso en pecho y el vientre, sintiéndome empujado por una fuerza. Cerré mis ojos mareado, sintiendo un gran peso encima.

\- Maka… - susurre su nombre. La imagen comenzaba a aclararse, con una luz tenue y el sonido de unos sollozos alrededor, mi cabeza sentía que iba a explotar. Mis ojos estaban borrosos y solo distinguía una sombra temblorosa frente a mí, que soltaba leves gemidos ahogados. Se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que la note frente a mí: Maka estaba temblando, con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas y en contra de un librero. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero de súbito me di cuenta que había salido de las profundidades del Black Room - ¡Maka..!

Trate de llegar hasta ella, pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y me di cuenta que estaba enterrado entre grandes libros y enciclopedias, los cuales impedían que me moviera. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Maka tenía esa expresión de horror en el rostro con tan solo verme, mientras sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y golpeadas. Me arrepentí al ver esos moretones en su cara, y que apenas se podía acomodar el saco negro sin que se le resbalase. Quería correr a abrazarla y decirle que yo la protegería, pero parecía inútil: ya la habían lastimado y yo era la prueba de eso por mi debilidad.

\- Maka, yo… - me levante de poco a poco sacando los libros, el cuerpo me dolía sobre todo en el vientre y el pecho – Lo… lo…

Ni siquiera podía formular una disculpa coherente que saliera de mi boca. Sabía que ella estaba lastimada, y que seguramente ahora me odiaría por el resto de su vida al dejar que por tercera vez la hirieran. Ella temblaba y trataba de pegarse más al librero contra su espalda, como si este la estuviera protegiendo.

\- Aléjate… - susurro y me detuve de inmediato. Maka tenía miedo, temía de mi… Se me hizo un nudo al corazón y sentí tanta rabia porque el demonio estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

\- No tengas miedo, Maka… soy Soul – le sonreí pero ella seguía empujándose contra el librero.

\- ¡Que te alejes! – gritó llena de desesperación y corrió, por un lado, alejándose. Le grite, tratando de detenerla, pero ella corrió y salió por la puerta de la biblioteca, mientras aun lloraba. Ella había desaparecido cuando salí, ya a lo largo del pasillo entre las luces de las velas que aluzaban tenuemente. De allí, el pasillo era total oscuridad. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, no culpaba a Maka por su llanto ni su odio, era una decepción total como arma. No podía protegerla, mucho menos saber quién la estaba atacando, pero de algo que si estaba seguro es que la culpa la tenía el demonio de la Black Room y su propósito de lograr que Maka caiga en la locura. ¿Pero cómo rayos es que hacía eso? ¿A qué otra persona podría manipular para eso? Aun así, no justificaba mi incompetencia…

\- Yo… te amo Maka… - terminé confesando lo que siempre había sentido, pero jamás quise admitir por mi cobardía – Y lo siento…

Tomé una decisión en ese momento. Esta vez realmente pensaba por Maka y no por mí, aunque la quisiera y mi conexión tuviera un lazo muy fuerte con su alma, no me perdonaría que nuevamente la lastimaran. Lloré nuevamente por lo que debía hacer, por perder a la única persona que había logrado despertar un lado de mí que siempre encerré. Pero pensar en mis sentimientos era egoísta, debía hacer lo que era mejor para Maka, aunque eso me doliera.

\- Adiós, Maka…


	7. Episodio 6 Demencia

**Episodio 6. Demencia**

\- Hey Soul, despierta.

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¡Al menos si vas a estar tirado entre los libros, hazlo de forma simétrica! ¡Oh porque nadie puede respetar eso, me voy a morir, me van a matar todos ustedes!

\- Ugh, otra vez este niño mimado. Hey Patty…

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¡Ustedes serán los responsables de mi muerte! ¡Nadie respeta la verdadera belleza! – Entre mis ojos pesados y mi cabeza mareada, escuchaba los lloriqueos al fondo. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos realmente, pero sentía que me estaban picoteando la frente.

\- Venga señor flojera, despierta.

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Kid lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¡Llora más fuerte!

\- ¡Patty! ¡Te pedí que lo tranquilizaras no que lo alentaras!

\- ¡Vivo entre cerdos!

\- ¡Oink, oink!

\- Vamos Soul ya despierta. – Al fin me resigné a abrir los ojos y, entre sombras borrosas, pude notar a Liz frente a mí con el ceño fruncido. Levante mi cabeza un poco y frote mis ojos tratando de ver con más claridad. - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son como las 7:30 más o menos ¿Qué haces dormido tan temprano aquí en la biblioteca? – Mi vista se centró después en Kid, que lloraba en el piso desconsoladamente mientras Patty se reía de el a mas no poder - ¡Ustedes dos ya cállense!

\- Debí quedarme dormido, me quedé toda la noche ordenando la biblioteca… - Me senté entre la pila de libros observando todo alrededor, al menos pude ordenar la mayor parte y solo quedaba esa pila en donde estaba acostado.

\- Oh, entiendo. Tal vez deberías irte a casa o ir a tomar una ducha, nosotros veníamos ya que Kid quería leer, supongo que tratare de llevarlo a otra parte para que deje de lloriquear. – Liz se dirigió a donde estaba Kid y lo jaló de la camisa, arrastrándolo por el suelo. – Nos vemos en clases.

Detrás de sí, cerraron la puerta y de nuevo me encontré solo. Los rayos de sol ya se filtraban por el tragaluz y las ventanas, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Suspire. Quise mantenerme ocupado, lejos de mis pensamientos y de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Maka? Tal vez estaba en casa aún. Lo que había decidido era definitivo. Después de unos minutos, llego el bibliotecario y excuse diciendo que habíamos terminado tarde y solo nos había faltado una pila, con eso nos dio finalizada la tarea extraescolar. Tomé una ducha y me dirigí a clases.

Todo parecía normal, y yo simplemente no quería embrollarme entre más pensamientos y dilemas. Maka no llegó a ninguna de las primeras clases, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a los demás, igual parecían no querer preguntarme. De todas formas, no tendría el valor para poder mirarla a los ojos. Llegó la hora de entrenamiento con Sid-sensei, la clase sería de combate de campo, algo sencillo. Sin embargo, al no encontrarse Maka no sabría que mentira decirle a Sid. Fue nombrando a diferentes técnicos con sus armas para combatir en medio del patio, hasta que llegó el turno de Black Star y Tsubaki. Entonces Sid nos llamó a Maka y a mí para pelear. Decidí callar mientras el murmuro de todos preguntaba dónde podría estar ella, yo prefería ignorar el llamado de nuestro profesor. Black Star parecía un tanto desesperado ya que sería una victoria demasiado fácil y aunque Tsubaki me dirigía una mirada angustiada.

\- Aquí estoy… - ella apareció entre la multitud de estudiantes y no parecía tener la mejor imagen del mundo: a pesar de que me encontraba a una distancia más lejana, eran notables sus ojeras, el peinado desaliñado con una coleta a medio agarrar más abajo que la otra, el saco negro estaba desacomodado y arrugado, pareciera que Maka no había tomado la importancia a cómo iba vestida a la escuela, para rematar, había llegado tarde a clases. Camino hacia el centro del patio, donde ya se encontraba Black Star junto con Tsubaki; se colocó en posición de batalla ante la vista asombrada de todos.

\- Maka ¿No lucharas con tu arma? – le preguntó Sid-sensei, parecía no entender la situación, yo tampoco entendía. – Esta es una prueba de batalla en campo, si no posees tu arma…

\- Estoy bien así. – Contestó secamente sin quitar la mirada sobre Black Star. Me sentía un poco alterado porque Black Star no contenía su fuerza en la mayoría de los casos, temía que no considerara lo débil que es Maka en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo (tenía que admitirlo, aunque a ella no le hubiera gustado que yo pensara eso). Sin embargo, yo había tomado mi decisión. Por otro lado, Maka era tan orgullosa que se rehusaría a preguntarme si quería que lucháramos juntos. – No necesito de un arma.

\- ¡Ha! Deberías reconsiderarlo Maka ¡siendo tan debilucha no podrás durarme ni un segundo en combate sin un arma! – Se burló Black Star provocando que Maka se tornara más decisiva. Aunque sé que Tsubaki no estaría de acuerdo con esa forma inusual de batalla, tampoco se interpondría si así era lo que había querido Maka. Pero Black Star tomó el silencio de Maka como un reto - ¡No me duraras ni siquiera tres segundos!

\- Veamos si eso es cierto… - ella no hizo otra expresión y colocó los puños enfrente. El salón se encontraba conmocionado y yo no era la excepción, aun a pesar de todo lo que había pasado me seguía preocupando, pero no quería que ella lo notara. Me abrí pasó entre algunos estudiantes al menos lo suficiente para poder mirar la batalla. Sid-sensei me dirigió una mirada, pero la evadí, para que entendiera que no lucharía con ella.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Debes ser lo suficientemente tonta para pelear tu sola contra un Dios como yo!

\- ¿Y porque en vez de parlotear tanto mejor no me demuestras que tan fuerte eres según tú? Ya me cansé de tus habladurías. – Ante las palabras de Maka, Black Star se lo tomó como una burla. Le ordenó a Tsubaki transformarse y en un instante, se encontraba a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a Maka, con la intención de golpearla directamente.

\- ¡Maka! – no pude evitar advertirle y acercarme más entre la multitud. Black Star quiso propinarle un golpe en el estómago, pero Maka fue lo suficientemente rápida para bloquearlo y regresar el golpe, por desgracia no acertó y Black Star lo esquivó quedando a sus espaldas. En esa posición Maka no podía reaccionar y de un momento, Star le dio un golpe certero en la espalda provocando que girara en el suelo algunos metros. Antes de que cualquiera pudiéramos reaccionar, Maka se levantó tratando de acomodarse el saco negro que ya le resbalaba por el brazo. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y se dirigió corriendo hacia Black Star.

\- Venga debilucha ¿acaso es todo lo que tienes? ¡No me hagas perder mi tiempo! – Maka se acercó a toda velocidad tratando de dar un golpe, pero el estilo de ella no era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que Black Star pudo esquivarla fácilmente dándole un puñetazo con su onda de energía expansiva. Maka gritó de dolor, yo me sentía cada vez más desesperado con ganas de interponerme y detener a Black Star, pero no era mi pelea. El cuerpo frágil de Maka cayó cerca de nosotros, su respiración agitada y exhausta daba entender que estaba forzando su energía y su alma para tratar de hacer lo mismo que Black Star pero no lo conseguía. Trató de apoyarse del piso recargando sus manos mientras escupía sangre por el reciente golpe. Ya no aguantaba, me interpondría y detendría esto. Al querer acércame, Sid-sensei me detuvo, entendí que esa era la decisión de Maka.

\- Hey Maka… - llamó su atención Black Star, que se encontraba a algunos metros de mi técnico, pero esta vez su expresión era seria. Maka se giró sentándose en el piso mientras aun jadeaba – Si lo que querías era una pelea enserio, me has decepcionado demasiado…

Maka no respondió y yo me sentía enfurecido por las palabras de Black Star. Quería meterme a la batalla y golpearle, pero antes de que mis ansias ganaran, Black Star corrió velozmente hacia ella, con todas las ganas de darle el golpe final con la navaja de su arma.

\- ¡Esto te enseñara!

\- ¡Nooooo! – un grito aterrador salió de los labios de Maka. Trató de alejarse de Black Star arrastrándose de espaldas por el suelo mientras su vista estaba clavada en el rápido movimiento de Star; intentaba a toda costa de alejarse, gritando "No" en cada segundo. Entonces lo note…

\- Oh no… - Antes de que Sid-sensei me detuviera nuevamente, brinqué y me interpuse en el camino de Black Star convirtiendo mi brazo en guadaña y deteniendo su cuchilla a unos cuantos pasos de mi técnico.

\- Soul… no me deten…

\- Basta Black Star, ya fue suficiente… - lo rete con la mirada y aunque el también hacia lo mismo, al final terminó cediendo.

\- ¡No…! ¡No…! ¡No se me acerquen…! – aun gritaba Maka y me voltee de inmediato. Lo que todos presenciábamos era una escena horrorosa: Ella seguía en el piso, con esa expresión de terror en la cara y los ojos desbordados de lágrimas; temblando y gritabando agudamente.

\- ¡Maka tranquilízate! – se acercó primero Kid a examinar a Maka, la cual se negaba y volvía a gritar ante cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado. Se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de huir. Me sentí avergonzado y culpable; todo lo que habíamos logrado se fue a la basura por mis sentimientos egoístas y cobardes. Ahora Maka se encontraba en ese estado, en un tipo de shock que conocía muy bien: Maka estaba cayendo en el miedo y la locura. Y odiaba verla así, tan indefensa y llena de angustia, totalmente distinta a la Maka llena de coraje y decisiva que conocí. Solo le había traído demencia, el amor que se sentía era un sentimiento corrompido por mi propia debilidad.

\- ¡Por favor aléjense…! ¡Aléjense…!

\- ¡Todos aléjense! – ordenó Kid mientras trataba de tomar a Maka entre brazos para inmovilizarla - ¡Sid llame a Stein! ¡Y tu Soul ayúdame a detenerla!

\- ¡S-si…! – me acerque rápidamente mientras los demás se retiraban y mantenían su vista intrigada sobre nosotros. Era difícil contener el cuerpo de Maka, se movía bruscamente.

\- ¡Por favor reacciona Maka! – Kid logró tomarla entre sus brazos aprisionándola y yo le seguí abrazándola por la espalda, ella seguía gritando aterrorizada. - ¡No podemos mantenerla aquí en lo que llega Stein! ¡Trataré de entrar en sincronía con su alma para que se calme!

Kid cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, a pesar de los movimientos bruscos de Maka hacia lo que podía para que su alma entrara en contacto con la de ella. Puede que funcionara, después de todo es un Shinigami. Pero yo me encontraba asustado, me desgarra en lo profundo escuchar su llanto y sus gritos. Cerré los ojos yo también y la abrace fuerte, quería sentir que conmigo a su lado no le pasaría nada, jamás la lastimarían, que nunca caería en la locura. Ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias, si tan solo te hubiera dicho antes que te amaba, que yo siempre te protegería si me aceptabas…

\- ¡Aghhh...! – escuché que Kid se quejó y abrí mis ojos, tenía una mueca de dolor y en un instante, los dos sentimos un choque eléctrico provocando que ambos cayéramos lejos de Maka.

\- ¡¿Qué paso Kid?! –

\- No me deja entrar en sincronización, parece… - Kid jadeó muy consternado – parece como si su alma tuviera un tipo de barrera…

\- ¿Una barrera? - ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo que había una barrera que ni siquiera Kid podría traspasar siendo un Shinigami? Maka aún seguía gritando en el piso, a tal grado que comenzaba a escurrir saliva. No paso mucho cuando Stein apareció junto con Marie.

\- ¡Todos atrás! – Stein intentó acercarse a Maka, pero ella lanzaba ahora sus zapatos, parece que no tuvo más remedio que darle un golpe a la altura de la nuca para lograr que se desmayara y poder llevársela a la enfermería. De inmediato, la monto en su espalda y corrieron dentro de Shibusen. No dude en ningún instante, a pesar de mis reproches, decidí correr tras ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido, pero pareció toda una eternidad. Afuera del cubículo de enfermería estábamos Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona; todos mantenían una pésima cara de preocupación, yo no era la excepción. Me encontraba tirado en el piso con la cara entre las piernas, no quería que toda la situación comenzara a hacerme dudar. La espera me estaba matando, no podía evitar temblar y desesperarme, pero debía mantenerme calmado. Lo que sucedió en el patio jamás había pasado, ese estado en el que Maka entró era lo que temía tanto. Ninguno de los chicos se había atrevido a decir nada, todos estaban angustiados. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Stein abrió la puerta saliendo de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo esta Maka? – Me apresure para preguntarle. Pero por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que las cosas no iban muy bien.

\- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – Chrona preguntó tímidamente, Stein negó con la cabeza. Detrás de él, salieron Marie y Nygus, quitándose unos guantes de látex. El ambiente estaba muy sombrío y el silencio se presentó como si fuera una plaga. Apreté los puños, enfurecido, intentaría abrirme paso para poder verla, pero no era la mejor idea. Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Chicos… - Susurró Sid-sensei, interrumpiendo con su llegada – Shinigami-sama quiere verlos, es… urgente. –

No era necesario evadir el tema, sé que quería hablar de lo que había pasado recientemente. Los demás insistieron por venir, pero solo entramos al Death Room Stein, Marie, Nygus y yo. Dentro de la habitación, también se podía notar el ambiente lúgubre. Shinigami-sama estaba fuera del espejo, rodeado por Justin, Asuza y Spirit, este último teniendo una cara de fastidio total que dirigió en su mirada contra mí. Los demás rodearon a Shinigami, mientras yo me quedaba frente a todos como si estuvieran a punto de darme un juicio.

\- Soul-kun… - Shinigami tenía una expresión bastante angustiada en su rostro – Estoy muy preocupado por el estado de Maka, parece que…

Nadie quería escuchar esa horrible frase. Todos callamos, pero debíamos admitir la verdad y la severidad de las circunstancias. Miré a mi alrededor: lo único que encontré fueron las miradas agachadas y sombrías de todos, ver como una de las mejores alumnas estaba cayendo ante la monstruosidad, estábamos en una línea delicada por perderla.

\- Parece que Maka ha cedido al miedo… - terminó la frase.

\- Esta entre la línea delgada entre el miedo a la locura… - incluso Stein parecía nervioso – No hay rastro de sangre negra en ella ni siquiera algo que nos diga porque está pasando esto.

\- Maldición ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – el padre de Maka explotó y me tomó de la chaqueta, colocándome a su nivel - ¡Te cortare con mi guadaña!

\- Spirit-kun, por favor… - trató de suplicarle Shinigami pero parecía inútil.

\- ¡Tu debías cuidar de ella, debías protegerla! ¡¿Que acaso no eres un arma demoniaca?! ¡¿Acaso no eres hombre?! – me sacudió de forma violenta - ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que eso pasara?!

\- Senpai, déjalo – Stein trato de tranquilizarlo a pesar de su furia, pero lo podía comprender – No ganas nada haciendo que Soul se sienta culpable.

\- Carajo… - me tiró al suelo sin antes darme una mirada de desprecio. No era necesario que Stein se interpusiera, me merecía todo eso. Sentía la culpa dentro de mí, y tenía razón, no pude proteger a mi técnico, no pude proteger a la persona que amo y que jure cuidar desde que me estrecho su mano. Lo único que había conseguido era alejarla.

\- ¿No hay forma de regresar a Maka? – preguntó Asuza.

\- Me temo que no… - todos miramos a Marie. – Intente usar mis habilidades para entrar en el alma de Maka, intentar alejar las frecuencias de la locura y todo lo que estuviera provocando ese estado. Pero… parece que hay una barrera que está impidiendo que entre y me expulsa de inmediato. No hay manera de entrar en contacto con su alma…

\- ¡Tu pequeño bastardo! – nuevamente Spirit se acercó a mi - ¡Tú puedes hacer resonancia con Maka y saber lo que sucede! ¡¿Cierto?!

Aparte mi vista. La última vez que hicimos resonancia, Maka salió muy lastimada, además sabia cuáles eran las causas, sabía que era yo el culpable. Si trataba de hacer resonancia, seguramente el Demonio infectaría a Maka con sangre negra y tomaría control de ella. No podía arriesgarme, no podía seguir causándole más daño. Simplemente quería acabar con todo esto, y no entendía porque era tan difícil si mi decisión ya estaba hecha. Me levanté y di un vistazo alrededor: tenían la mirada fija sobre mí, esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Lo siento… - susurre. Y después de eso, salí de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Soul, espera… - cuando ya estaba saliendo de Shibusen, Stein me alcanzó. Aunque acelere mi paso, pensando que me reprendería y me obligaría a contarle todo lo que ocurría, pero eso no paso, solo detuvo mi paso colocando su mano en mi hombro. – Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero he terminado el análisis de la sabana que me trajiste.

\- ¿Y… bien? – a pesar de que quería parecer desinteresado, la angustia me estaba matando.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero esa sangre realmente es de Maka. – Lo último que me faltaba para terminar de arremeter contra mí era eso… Mi única esperanza de encontrar al culpable, de asesinarlo y poder sanar mi culpa se había esfumado en esas palabras. Me sentí derrotado en ese momento – Soul ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que le está pasando a Maka?

No conteste. Seguí observando el piso, mis oídos comenzaban a aturdirme y todo me daba vueltas. Tenía ganas de golpear lo que fuera y partirlo en dos, pero sé que así no solucionaría nada. Tampoco podía contarles que yo era el culpable, que la sangre negra me invadió nuevamente, que estaba forzado a caer en la locura y por mi debilidad ahora era Maka la que estaba a punto de caer en ella sin un regreso. Sentí que Stein apretó suavemente mi hombro.

\- Sé que te preocupas por Maka, es tu compañera después de todo. Además, es notable tus sentimientos por ella. – Cruce mirada con él y a pesar de ser un lunático, me dirigía una sonrisa – Ella estará bien si tú la ayudas…

\- No, ella estaría mejor si yo nunca hubiera estado en su vida…

\- He visto a Maka y a ti crecer juntos ¡vaya que me sorprendieron la primera vez! Un técnico y un arma que a corta edad podían hacer un Cazador de Brujas, que se pudieron enfrentar a un Kishin…

\- No es para tanto, incluso Justin Law se convirtió en una Death Scythe con tan solo 13 años.

\- Puede que sí, pero eso no les quita méritos. Maka y tu han evolucionado, tanto su relación como técnico y arma como sentimentalmente, sé que sus almas tienen un vínculo especial, y también sé que no eres capaz de abandonarla sin ningún motivo que lo valga… - siguió mirándome de esa forma seria. – Lo que tengas que hacer por el bien de ambos, es tu decisión.

Sus palabras se tornaron en mi con un fuerte impacto. Aún seguía en pie con mi decisión. Asentí comprendiendo lo que decía y decidí marcharme.

\- Otra cosa… - detuvo nuevamente mi camino – En la sabana encontré otro tipo de residuos biológicos, aun no puedo determinar que es, pero te mantendré informado.

No preste atención, no quería saber nada, solo tenía algo fijo en la mente.


	8. Episodio 7 Revelaciones

**Episodio 7. Revelaciones**

 **Advertencia:**

 **El siguiente episodio contiene escenas con contenido sexual. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, evita leerlo.**

 **Gracias.**

Después de lo sucedido, me dirigí rápidamente al departamento. Blair no estaba, todas las luces estaban apagadas y solo se escuchaba las cigarras cantar. Antes de que oscureciera, me apresuré a entrar a mi alcoba, le di un último vistazo para comenzar a preparar todo. El departamento se sentía tan solo, sé que yo era el único aquí, pero… Siempre tenía la certeza de que Maka estaba en casa, gritando, riendo, leyendo, pero estaba aquí. Me odiaría a mí mismo si todo eso desapareciera por lo de hoy. Lo único que debía cambiar era mi partida y decirle adiós a Maka. Cerré la puerta de mi pieza y saqué una maleta debajo de la cama. Tenía que apresurarme, si Blair llegaba y me descubría podría avisarle a Maka y se alteraría, era lo que menos quería. Solo me llevaría lo necesario, al menos para que no notaran mi ausencia.

Escuche la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Detuve mi respiración un momento, tal vez era Blair llegando del trabajo. Me tranquilice cuando los pasos se alejaron de mi alcoba, así que continúe organizando. Unas cuantas camisas, mi chaqueta, tal vez me llevaría mi gel para el cabello. Quién sabe, igual podría comprarme otro bote.

\- Soul… - Una voz y un golpeteó a la puerta me sacó de mi burbuja. Era su voz… - ¿Puedo pasar?

Me callé y me mantuve tranquilo para que no notará que yo estaba allí. Quería silenciar mi respiración, pero mis nervios me hacían imposible hacerlo. Solo observe su silueta debajo de la puerta, balanceándose tímidamente. Otra vez golpeteó la puerta.

\- Sé que estas allí, por favor ábreme, necesito que hablemos…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Maka? Deberías estar en Shibusen descansando. – Intente acercarme lo más despacio posible a la puerta. Sería un total desastre si ella entrara y mirara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Puedo pasar si o no?

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Tienes que regresarte a Shibusen a que Stein te mantenga bajo observación! – Me acerque un poco más a la puerta.

\- Soul, no me importa igual voy a pasar, tenemos que hablar de algo impor… - no pude detener la puerta a tiempo, entró quedándose sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo. Me quede mirándola un rato, a medio camino de la puerta por tratar de cerrarle con seguro. Intenté guiar la conversación por otro lado.

\- Maka… etto… ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería descansando? La manera en cómo te pusiste en el patio…

\- Me escapé de la enfermería y vine directo para acá… - cortó mi conversación. Seguimos mirándonos. No sabía cómo salir de la situación o como explicárselo, de los nervios acaricie mi nuca sin saber cómo iniciar a hablarle. Simplemente me di la vuelta y seguí acomodando algunas cosas dentro de la maleta. Ya lo había visto todo.

\- ¿Qué… que estás haciendo? – desvié mi mirada un momento hacia la maleta y seguí ordenándola con algunas cosas que había en mi cama, hasta que ella se acercó furiosa tirando las cosas que ya había acomodado. - ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

\- Maka, por favor… - trate de quitarle una prenda que ella tenía en la mano, pero desistió dejándola fuera de mi alcance. – No quiero que esto sea más difícil…

\- ¡¿Difícil?! ¡¿Por qué lo seria?! ¡¿Es que acaso te piensas largar como el cobarde que eres?!

\- El que me insultes no hará que cambie de opinión, ahora por favor dame eso. – Y aunque trataba de quitárselo, ella me empujaba a toda costa, tirando todo lo que estaba en mi cama – Hablo enserio Maka.

\- ¡Acomoda tus cosas de nuevo en tus cajones! – No oía nada de lo que decía, solo me agache al suelo para recoger mis cosas y otra vez ponerlas en la maleta - ¡Soul, hazlo! ¡Tú técnico te lo está ordenando…!

\- Maka, basta…

\- ¡Las decisiones las toma el técnico y me estas desobedeciendo! ¡Acomoda tus cosas en los cajones de nuevo, yo te lo ordeno…! – Su voz estaba resquebrada. Gire a verla y ella se encontraba de pie, señalando los buros y con los ojos amenazando en desbordarse de lágrimas. Detestaba con toda mi alma verle así, pero no tenía otra opción y sabía que no había forma de que ella lo entendiera. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, no importando que tan terca se pusiera. Unas cuantas lagrimas gotearon por su blanco rostro, aun así, se mantenía firme. - ¡Acomódalas!

\- Maka, entiende por favor… Esto es más difícil para mí. – Tenia que enfrentarla, me pare a su altura. – Estarás mejor sin mí.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hemos logrado durante todo este tiempo?!

\- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo y por eso me voy, para no arruinarlo! – Las lágrimas seguían desbordando por su rostro, al menos podía tener más sensibilidad con ella. Sé que para Maka esto tampoco era fácil – Tu encontraras otra arma y te volverás aún más fuerte, yo solo estoy haciendo que te detengas e incluso…

\- ¡¿Incluso que?! – Estaba eufórica.

\- ¡¿No recuerdas lo que paso en el patio en la batalla de campo?! ¡Te estas hundiendo en la locura y yo ni siquiera puedo protegerte! – La tome de los brazos obligándola a mirarme fijamente. Ya lo había soltado, necesitaba sacarlo todo y no me importaba llorar frente a ella, ya no me importaba ser un tipo cool. Su vista se calmó un poco y no pude resistir la mirada llena de culpa y miedo que poseía, agaché mi vista hacia el suelo aun sosteniéndola. – Yo… no soportaría que te pasara algo Maka, no puedo… Soy un completo inútil, ni siquiera puedo protegerte de quien te está lastimando ¡y eso que yo jure incluso perder mi vida por protegerte!

\- Soul…

\- Te estas llenando de miedo, te estas hundiendo en la locura y no puedo hacer nada… Todo esto es mi culpa… - Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi nariz hasta desvanecerse en el piso. Un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse, pero necesitaba ahogarme y decírselo. - Yo no quiero que por mi cobardía te pase algo, no quiero verte sumergida en la locura. No soy tan fuerte como para resistir eso…

\- ¿Y por eso te vas? ¿Por eso me dejas…? – Ojalá pudiera ser igual de expresivo que ella y no quedarme con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. - ¿Qué hay de todo lo que hemos pasado Soul? ¿Vas a dejar que nuestro trabajo quede en vano?

\- ¡No será en vano! – Me atreví a mirarle nuevamente a los ojos, aunque los míos ya estaban borrosos por las lágrimas – ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que serias la mejor técnico incluso que tu madre? ¿Qué harías una Death Scrythe más poderosa de lo que es tu padre? ¡Lo harás Maka! Confío que lo harás…

\- ¡Me niego! – se soltó de mí y retrocedió unos pasos, solo para agitar los brazos totalmente enfurecida - ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

\- Maka debes entenderlo, esto es demasiado complicado…

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Si fuera tan complicado no huirías como un cobarde!

\- ¡Pues si soy un cobarde que ni siquiera puede protegerte!

\- ¡No tiene que ser así! ¡Los dos podemos superar esto!

\- Ya no Maka, debo continuar por mi propio camino y tú por el tuyo…

\- ¡No, me niego! ¡No entiendo cómo es que quieres alejarte de mí! – Los dos callamos por un momento. La mire nuevamente a los ojos y su mirada tenso mi cuerpo. Ya no podía aguantar con toda esta situación y lo presenciaba en las respiraciones de ambos. Para mi, Maka había significado tanto y hasta ahora lo reconocía, no quería quedarme con este sentimiento enterrado y sin ni siquiera haberle hecho saber todo lo que importaba para mí y las razones por las que estaba haciendo esto. No quería hacerla sufrir, no quería que se preocupara de alguien que no pudo sostenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo aquel que la lastimó y la hizo llorar. Ahora era yo quien provocaba esas lágrimas, pero todo era por su bien, aunque ella no quisiera verlo así.

\- Debo hacer, debo irme Maka, yo… - No la obligaría a decirme quien la lastimó ni cómo sucedieron las cosas, tan solo por una vez en mi vida dejaría llevarme por mis impulsos. Me acerque a ella y la tome suavemente de nuevo de los brazos, solo quería mirar por última vez esos ojos esmeraldas que me mostraron la verdadera esencia de una melodía, la verdadera razón de la inspiración de cualquier sinfonía. Quisiera poder llevarme un recuerdo para poder olvidarte, saber que nunca fuiste mía ni nunca lo serás, pero con el consuelo de tu ultimo recuerdo, solo eso te pido… Y solo un poco más, ya podía sentir tu respiración cálida sobre mi boca y el calor de tu rostro a mis mejillas, el temblor de tu cuerpo sobre mis manos. Y eso sería todo para mi…

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarme más, ella me empujo bruscamente y no pude evitar nuevamente ver sus ojos empapados en lágrimas. Me bloquee un momento antes de verla correr hacia su alcoba y cerrarla de un azote. Y solo me quede allí, mirando como mi última oportunidad para olvidarla se desvaneció para siempre.

Me giré nuevamente hacia mi cama, faltaba vaciar algunos cajones de mi alcoba y habré terminado de empacar mis cosas. Sé que Maka estaba en su habitación llorando, era lo mejor para ella, aunque no lo comprendiera. Solo tenía ya una mochila disponible, la que usaba para ir a clases y que no había abierto hace tiempo, tal vez por pereza o porque no me interesaba así que comencé a vaciarla. Pero al fondo noté algo inusual, y es que la cámara que Maka llevaba a las misiones se encontraba dentro; aunque era algo extraño que estuviera en mi mochila, tal vez Maka había decidido meterla allí hace tiempo.

La saqué y me senté en mi cama. Encendí la cámara y comencé a mirar en la galería, sonreía conforme pasaban las imágenes: algunas donde jugábamos básquet junto a Black Star y Kid, otras donde Maka se encontraba con su papá haciendo compras o en la biblioteca, una que otra foto con Chrona y las chicas, gran parte de las fotos eran de nuestras misiones. En algunas salía yo comiendo y en otras Maka sonriendo mientras salía de fondo haciendo otra cosa. A ella le gustaba conservar esos recuerdos, ojalá pudiera llevármela.

Sonreía con nostalgia y sentía que las lágrimas se me escaparían otra vez. Abandonar a alguien que había logrado despertar tanto en mí no era sencillo. Desde aquel día tocando el piano, hasta en la derrota del Kishin sentía gran admiración por ella, fue creciendo cada día. Mis lagrimas terminaron de resbalar en la pantalla de la cámara, en una foto donde estábamos ella, Blair y yo. Odiaba lo que tenía que hacer, pero no me quedaba otra elección, había entendido tanto. Estaba a punto de apagar la cámara cuando la siguiente imagen apareció.

\- ¿Qué… que rayos es… esto? – No daba crédito lo que estaba viendo y mi mente y corazón se paralizaron en seco: Maka parecía estar acostada sobre una sábana blanca, desnuda y expuesta totalmente ante el ángulo de la cámara. Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones, pero lo que más me perturbó era que desde su vientre corría una sustancia blanquecina y que desde su sexo corría sangre.

Halle sentido a todo lo ocurrido: esa fotografía era de aquella noche en la misión de Escocia. El moretón que había en su cuello, la sangre en la foto, Stein tenía razón de que era de Maka; la vez que Tsubaki me contó haberla visto en las duchas con rasguños y moretones en sus muslos y pechos. Entonces…

Habían… ¿habían abusado a Maka?

El latido de mi corazón se detuvo. ¡El maldito demonio del Black Room había hecho que abusaran de Maka por un estúpido juego! No aguantaba mi rabia, quería destrozar todo cuanto se me atravesara. A mi mente llegaba todo un remolino de ideas y seguí recorriendo la foto.

Oh no… Sentí una opresión en el pecho con la siguiente imagen, mirando el rostro de Maka humedecido en sus lágrimas y sus manos vendadas, con la cara llena de ese líquido blanco al que cualquier hombre conocería bien y… el miembro de alguien dada por fin una eyaculación sobre su cara. Aquella noche en la que Blair no había visto el sujeto quien atacaba a mi técnico y esas manchas blancas sobre su rostro, llorando en aquel callejón oscuro. ¡Mierda! ¡Sentía unas tremendas ganas de destrozar la cámara! Me levanté enfurecido y di vueltas por el cuarto, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo aún. Trate de tranquilizarme, pero ¡simplemente no podía! Seguí recorriendo las imágenes.

Y, por último, la imagen que colmó mis sentidos e hizo que explotara mi ser: la biblioteca. Temblé nuevamente: otra imagen parecida a las anteriores donde Maka estaba en una posición comprometedora, escurriendo por debajo de su falda esa cosa blanca y el rostro lleno de una expresión de miedo. Deje de hacerle caso a mi consciencia. Tomé la cámara y salí de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Maka?! – Abrí la puerta de un golpe y ella se encontraba sobre su cama abrazando a una almohada.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – me lanzó la almohada, pero no le di mucha importancia - ¡¿No te ibas a largar para siempre?!

Antes de que pudiera lanzarme otra cosa, tiré la cámara a sus pies con las fotografías. Para el tipo de contenido que había, no parecía muy sorprendida. Simplemente se limitó a seguir observando la pantalla con una expresión dolida. Di vueltas por la habitación, en mi desesperación, me jaloneaba algunos cabellos de la cabeza en un intento fallido de comprensión ¡Al diablo mi maldito orgullo! También soy hombre, sentía una rabia tremenda al ver que alguien más había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y que la hizo suya. Ella seguía observando la pantalla sin decir nada.

\- ¡¿Esto fue de la noche en Escocia cierto?! – Exigí una respuesta, pero su silencio provocaba que mi rabia aumentara - ¡¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste nada?!

Los labios de ella comenzaron a temblar. Sin embargo, ante mi furia no me importaba nada. Cedi a mi cuerpo y su euforia, arrincone a Maka poniendo las manos sobre la pared, así la tendría viéndome de frente. No me iba a ir sin una explicación ¡No me largaría sin conocer al bastardo que le hizo eso!

\- ¡Contesta Maka! ¡¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?! – Pero ella seguía sin responderme. - ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? De todos modos, te iras…

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver si me voy o me quedo! ¡¿Qué sucedió en la noche de Escocia, en el callejón, en la biblioteca?! ¡¿Es por eso que te estas hundiendo en el miedo?! – Su silencio aumentaba mi desesperación.

\- Pequeño ingenuo ¿Crees que ella te responderá a eso? – La voz grave y asquerosa volvió a presentarse en mi mente. No me inmutaba en darle una respuesta, sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones. Lo que estaba por suceder, ya me daba igual.

\- Lárgate de aquí Maka, vete a Shibusen… - Le advertí mientras bajaba mi mirada al piso.

\- ¡No me iré! ¡Se lo que está por pasar…!

\- ¡Si lo sabes entonces lárgate! ¡Aghhhh…! – Sentí un agudo dolor en la cabeza que me obligo a doblegarme en el piso. El dolor incrementaba, pero quería entrar en ese vacío oscuro e infinito lo más pronto posible. Al momento, Maka socorrió en mi ayuda, pero le dirigí una mirada con mi furia expresada. Su voz al fondo sin saber que hacer fue lo último que escuche.

.

.

.

.

.

Podía percibir esa sensación de quietud y pesadez. Sentía el cuerpo flotar, a la vez tan pesado que ni siquiera podía alzar la cabeza. El silencio finito era tranquilizador, daba la impresión de un descanso eterno. No me sorprendí esta vez, ya sabía en qué lugar me encontraba y porque había entrado. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron y mire el infinito crepúsculo a mi alrededor, no me inmute. Esta vez pude inhalar con tolerancia el denso humo. Flotaba simplemente, esperando a que esa puerta se abriera, mi cuerpo desnudo no sentía ya el frio de aquel lugar. Atrás de mí se escuchó un rechinido, las bisagras chocando y unos pasos ruidosos.

\- No hagamos más cuentos largos, llévame a aquella puerta. – Mencione sin ni siquiera voltear a verle. La voz de Maka ya comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos de forma débil, pero mi conciencia se encontraba tan aplastada que ya mis pies no trataban de huir por buscarla. Lo que debía hacer estaba más que claro y no tenía otra opción.

\- Oh, venga Evans ¿es que acaso no deseas tener una conversación más sutil? Vamos, tengo música de jazz suave en la sala. – No era necesario voltear a verle para notar que estaba siendo sarcástico y que en su cara ya se dibujaba esa sonrisa asquerosa.

\- No hay nada en la sala que me pueda interesar… - Decidí entrar. Apenas mis pies tocaron la loseta de cuadros blancos y negros, el traje a rayas cubrió mi cuerpo. Ajuste mi corbata un poco, en la sala sonaba un poco de música con tono suave. Hice una mueca. – Además, eso no es jazz.

\- Vaya que me has descubierto – se meneó retorciendo sus manos. Después me miró con esos ojos amarillentos y su sonrisa afilada - ¿Cómo sabes que no es lo único de lo que miento?

\- No sé qué es lo que quieras, pero sabes que el único modo para conseguirlo es que yo entre por esa puerta ¿no es así? – Avancé un poco y miré las cortinas aterciopeladas de color rojo que colgaban del techo, pude notar que gotas de sangre negra resbalaban y se consumían en la tela. Escuche que caminaba arrastrando sus huesudos dedos sobre el piso, con un caminar lento y hastioso, con una risa lúgubre entre dientes. Caminó hasta posicionarse frente a mí y me señaló con un dedo que lo siguiera. Lo siguiente fue el mismo recorrido que la vez pasada, escuchando la voz de Maka al fondo cada vez más alejada, pero me mantenía tranquilo. Mis ojos solo observaban el camino; puse mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y continúe caminando. Nos detuvimos al estar frente a la puerta, parecía más deteriorada que la última vez que la mire y la maleza cubría también el piso. Me sorprendí al ver que el lugar estaba tan cambiado a comparación de la última vez que estuve aquí.

La luz que estaba del otro lado ya no causaba intermitencias, parecía una luz clara. El pequeño demonio hizo a un lado la maleza y se giró.

\- Soul ¿darías tu vida por Maka?

\- Sacrificaría mi vida y mi alma con tal de que ella este bien. – Esta vez no dude. – No me importa que suceda conmigo al cruzar esa puerta, si con eso aseguro que a ella no le pasara nada.

\- Los humanos son seres tan simples – se movió torpemente sobre sus pies mientras su sonrisa se extendía por su arrugado rostro. - ¿Por qué alguien accedería a un trato por otra persona? Las personas se someten a los sacrificios, aunque no sean correspondidos. Pero eso es lo que los hace divertidos: ver como se someten a sus miedos, a la locura, a la pérdida de sus estribos porque alguien mas no sea lastimado, es todo un espectáculo.

\- No creo que tú lo entiendas. – Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y puse mi mano sobre la perilla. Estaba consciente de que después de entrar, estaría luchando contra mí mismo para que mis instintos no me ganen y me hundiera en el miedo y la locura. Sería difícil pelear contra algo tan natural en el alma de una persona. ¿La razón que decía el demonio? Tal vez era una tontería, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier estupidez solo por la persona que amo. Al fin lo he admitido, amo a Maka y estoy decidido a hacer lo que sea, aunque ella no me corresponda. Deje mi mente en blanco y mi deseo de asesinar y degollar comenzó a crecer en mí. Mi instinto por acabar con la vida de alguien quemó en mi interior y es lo que debía hacer, para encontrar el poder que necesitaba. Forme en mis labios una sonrisa sádica, sintiendo mis dientes afilados apretarse unos contra otros. Solté una risa frenética que pareció extasiar al diablo rojo. – Lo primero que haré será torturarlo hasta que suplique que me coma su alma. No me interesa que hagas de mi después de entrar allí, si lo que quieres es tomar posesión de mi cuerpo adelante. ¡Pero disfrutare de cortar su carne viva con mi guadaña!

Puse mi mano sobre la perilla y sin dudar ningún segundo, abrí la puerta. Mire al demonio y este hizo una reverencia para que pasara, ambos estábamos en un tipo de trance extasiado. Me adentre dejando atrás la puerta y al pequeño demonio, no me importaba nada, solo quería dejar salir mis instintos mas brutales. Camine a lo largo del pasillo color negro, sobre mí, en el techo, había luces blancas como si estuviera a punto de entrar en un tipo de espectáculo. No me extrañe a lo que estaba delante de mí: el pasillo terminaba en un piano de cola color blanco reluciente, rodeado por un estanque de agua negra, ni siquiera podía emitir mi reflejo. No pude evitar reírme hasta desahogar mis pulmones aun cuando los sollozos de Maka estaban en el fondo. No había nada más que ese piano y yo, la liberación de mis impulsos y mis instintos. Era predecible: aquel piano blanco que representaba lo más puro de mi alma se salpicaría de sangre negra para desencadenar lo que estaba reprendido por mi juicio moral.

Me senté de inmediato, estire mis dedos y toque la primera nota. Sentía como mis manos se desplazaban velozmente sobre las teclas, cambiando los tonos y el llanto de Maka como mi ritmo. El ritmo se hacía cada vez más veloz, cada nota aumentaba mi frenesí. Sonreía de manera sádica, sentir como mis impulsos se estaban liberando y mi sinfonía ya no obedecía al ritmo, solo a mí, solo a mis deseos. En cada cambio de tono, en cada octava alcanzada, soltaba una risa sonora como si me causara placer. A mi alrededor, un espeso líquido negro escurría por las paredes y el techo, salpicando el blanco piano. Cada vez que mi ritmo aumentaba, el piano se miraba más inundado en la sangre negra. Pero en el momento que iba a cambiar nuevamente de tono, sentí un agudo dolor en el vientre. Pare mi éxtasis sobre el piano y me detuve con un resoplido en seco.

¿Qué es esto…? El dolor se hizo más insoportable hasta sentirlo atravesar mi espalda, de inmediato lleve mis manos hacia el vientre. Era como si una cuchilla me estuviera atravesando lentamente. El dolor se fue propagando a tal grado de hacerme escupir sobre las teclas blancas, solo fueron manchas negras que se confundieron con las demás del piano. Me obligó a doblegarme y me tuve que apoyar del piano con mis manos ensangrentadas, manchando más la pureza del piano. Una risa enfermiza me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la entrada, donde solo la sombra oscura del demonio se encontraba.

\- No falta mucho para que conozcas quien lastimó a tu ser querido, Evans. El trato a quedado sellado. – Y detrás de su risa, cerró la puerta y una por una, las luces se fueron apagando.

\- Maka… - susurre cuando me encontraba en penumbras. Mi visión se fue aclarando poco a poco entre vistas nubosas, podía escuchar aun las gotas de sangre caer. Sin embargo, el dolor aún se mantenía y me obligaba a respirar agitadamente, tratando de que mi vista se aclarara un poco.

\- ¿Qué… Maka? – La mire. Frente a mí, con una expresión perdida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esa mirada la había visto antes… Esos ojos que reflejaban inconsciencia, aquella vez en la batalla contra el Kishin. Traté de llamarla otra vez, pero antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir nuevamente sentí el dolor, cada vez más intolerante. Escuché las gotas caer y me di cuenta de que caían sobre el pecho desnudo de Maka. Y al mirar más abajo, dos cuchillas que salían del vientre de ella ahora atravesaban el mío, provocando goteara. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Las sábanas blancas sobre las que estaba recostada Maka ahora estaban manchadas de sangre y al bajar más mi vista, sentí como palidecía y mi corazón se detenía.

A pesar del dolor de mi vientre y la sangre que estaba perdiendo, el calor que sentía sobre mi miembro era porque estaba penetrando a Maka… Los dos desnudos sobre la cama, encima de su cuerpo tembloroso estaba yo. Y al parecer, de tanto llorar y suplicar, su modo de defensa se había activado ante quien la estaba lastimando. El demonio estaba en lo cierto. Conocí quien estaba lastimando a mi ser querido.

Y era yo, quien estaba abusando de Maka en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer este episodio. Si después de la última parte aun asi sigues leyendo esta historia, se los agradezco profundamente:3 A veces me desanimo a seguir escribiendo, dudaba mucho si publicar este tipo de historia debido a que contiene un tema delicado. De todas maneras, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me regalan review y si, hasta los lectores fantasmas de alguna forma :v

Quiero darles un gracias especial a N **eko Baba´s** por sus reviews 3 que aunque esta historia tenga pocos creeme que tus comentarios me ponen muy feliz 3 Hasta la próxima


	9. Episodio 8 Demencia

**Episodio 8. Despedida**

 **Soul**

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo habrá transcurrido. Solo se que cuando me desperté me encontraba en el cubículo de la enfermería de Shibusen, con mil vendajes en el torso y conectado a una docena de aparatos. Todo era borroso y confuso, me sentía como si me hubiera drogado o algo por el estilo. Cuando me termine enterando, ya tenia al menos tres semanas, inconsciente. Stein estaba sorprendido porque sobreviví al "ataque sorpresa" de un huevo de Kishin que se infiltro en el departamento y me atacó con dos cuchillas en el vientre.

Bravo, bien pensado.

Si las cuchillas hubieran atravesado 1 cm más hacia el centro, no la estuviera contando, según el lunático del profesor. Ni siquiera podía moverme, las costuras me dolían tremendamente. Al menos ya estaban sanando.

Pero nada me dejaba un sabor tan amargo como saber que, desde que estuve en cirugía hasta mi despertar, ella estaba a mi lado. En silencio, se sentaba desde la salida de clases hasta el anochecer en una silla cerca de mí, con la mirada baja en sus piernas. De vez en cuando trataba de darme de comer, pero lo rechazaba. Quería que se fuera ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué seguía aun en esa silla? ¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado…?

Así transcurrieron tres días, tres días en los que mi furia aumentaba cada que la miraba a los ojos, en cada duda y, sin ninguna palabra que cruzáramos más que nuestras respiraciones. No sabía exactamente que decirle, todas las palabras se habían estado acumulando en mi pecho queriendo explotar en cualquier segundo. Ya no lo podía soportar más.

Apenas había salido Nygus de la enfermería, acaba de ponerme unos vendajes limpios. Mire mis heridas, ya se sumaban dos cicatrices profundas en mi vientre con la otra que atravesaba mi pecho. Me dolían aun, pero podía tolerarlo, lo que era insoportable era mi rabia.

Me volví a recostar sobre la cama, pero en cuanto coloqué mi cabeza sobre la almohada, ella entró sumisa entre pensamientos. Se volvió a sentar sobre la silla al lado y nuevamente miró de forma afligida sus piernas. Giré mi cara hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te alejaste?

\- ¿Eh…? No me puedo alejar porque necesitas alguien quien te cuide en este momento, además… - Calló su discurso. Sabía que no me refería a eso.

Recordé las fotos. Su mirada avergonzada y sufrida, con su cuerpo tapizado de moretes y rasguños. Mi cuerpo había sido testigo de ese pecado ¡Había sido yo quien profano su alma! Desde que desperté era lo único que pensaba, no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera. Mi enojo aumentaba con cada recuerdo y me preguntaba porque jamás huyó, porque no me hirió cuando era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo. Su moral destruida y su transición hacia el miedo…

\- ¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada…?

\- Soul, por favor… - Sollozó. Reconocía su llanto aun sin verla - ¿Por qué no mejor comes un poco? No te haría mal, tienes que comer bien para poder recuperarte.

Ella acercó una cuchara hacia mi mientras balanceaba su cuerpo, inclinándolo. No aguante más mi rabia y en un momento brusco lance el plato, quebrándolo contra el piso.

\- ¡¿Por qué Maka?! ¡Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco! ¡¿Por qué jamás huiste…?! ¡¿Por qué te quedaste…!? – Sentía como mi voz se resquebraba. Ella seguía sin mirarme a la cara, solo sus sollozos en forma de suplica se manifestaban en su rostro pálido. Tenía ganas de retarle a una batalla, guadaña contra guadaña, que dejara esa actitud tan patética y me mostrara lo realmente fuerte que era. Ahora los dos estábamos heridos; profundamente lastimados y conmigo ya no había vuelta atrás contra lo que hice y los tratos que sellé. En cualquier momento tomaría control de mi cuerpo por toda la locura que deje entrar a la pureza de mi alma, a lo único que tenía respeto. Pero resquebré todas mis barreras morales y mi alma estaba inmersa en la corrupción. ¿Qué más daba si mi alma se consumía en ese mar negro y siniestro? Temía por todo lo que haría cuando ya no sea dueño de mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Hey, hey Soul! ¡Ya llegó tu gran Dios para que te recuperes pronto! ¡Huahahaha! – Black Star y Tsubaki entraron por la puerta de la enfermería. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, quería que me dejaran solo. Creo que pudieron notar la reciente atmosfera enfermiza que se había creado, su silencio hablaba por si solo.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Tsubaki habló. Nadie contesto.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué están tan callados? ¡Venga, venga que su Dios ha llegado! – Se sentó en un banquillo cerca del mueble de fármacos - ¡Vaya, que pésimos anfitriones!

\- ¡Black Star! No seas grosero. Soul aún no se recupera por completo, creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar…

\- No. – Habló Maka con una voz muy severa. – Por favor, quédense.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero me daba igual si se iban o se quedaban. No podrían entender que debía expiar mis pecados y el tiempo se había acabado. En cualquier momento ya no sería el Soul que ellos conocían. Maka se comportaba tan afligida y culpable, era lo que más provocaba mi ira. A pesar del daño que le había hecho, ella seguía aquí.

\- ¡Maka-chan! - Habló Tsubaki, tal vez para terminar con la tensión – Ayer estuve en la biblioteca y escogí varios libros muy interesantes, aún no me decido por cual leer ¿Me ayudarías a escoger uno?

Maka asintió levemente y se levantó de la silla. Junto con Tsubaki, salieron de la enfermería; podía notar como su mirada preocupada volteaba hacia mí. Me fastidiaba.

\- Hermano, estas hecho una mierda.

\- Cállate. – Suspire – No podría estar peor.

\- ¿Peor? ¿Añadiéndole que Maka tiene esa actitud de culpa con tan solo verte? – Me gire de inmediato a verle. La expresión de Black Star era una rara combinación de angustia con sarcasmo, aunque podría tener cara de tonto notaba las cosas que sucedían. De todos modos, era muy evidente el comportamiento de ambos. – Se también que ese no fue un huevo de Kishin…

\- ¿Qué…? – No podía estar más sorprendido. Él se balanceó sobre el banco, subiendo las piernas a los apoyos de este y recargándose sobre la pared con los brazos en la cabeza. Miraba hacia el techo, un tanto serio y vacilante, algo raro en ver. Creo que las cosas se habrían tornado inquietantes o más presionantes. - ¿Desde cuándo…?

\- Desde la pelea con el Kishin. Pude notar que es de forma inconsciente en la que Maka despierta ese estado y que funciona como un mecanismo de defensa. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no quiero pensar que trataba de defenderse de ti. -Cruzamos miradas. Aunque era mi mejor amigo, sé que también se preocupaba por Maka. - Y si me entero que trataba de defenderse de ti, te matare.

No dije nada más. Y pensar que era yo quien… quien había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, de hacerla mía con sufrimiento, de haberme robado una parte importante de su alma.

\- ¡Pero sé que no fue así! ¿Verdad, Soul? – Se levantó de un salto – Se que tú quieres a Maka y nunca serias capaz de hacerle algo ¡Incluso siendo tu Dios, soy piadoso! ¡Huahahahaha!

\- ¿Por qué demonios te hablo? – Refleje mi pesimismo, aun así, me alivie con sus palabras. El siguió parloteando más sobre si mismo y de todas las cosas que habían pasado en lo que estuve inconsciente. Reímos un poco, ya lo necesitaba para alejarme de toda la tensión que nos rodeaba. Nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida cuando alguien tímidamente abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

\- Ugh… ¿P-puedo pasar? – Chrona se asomó junto con Ragnarok, que ya hacia todo un espectáculo molestándola. Black Star y yo la observamos un momento, no tenía ganas de visitas por ahora.

\- Maka no está aquí, fue a la biblioteca junto con Tsubaki.

\- Yo… - Giraba los ojos tanto que ya comenzaba a marearme.

\- ¡Vamos pequeña inútil! ¡Habla! – La golpeó Ragnarok.

\- ¿De que tienes que hablar, Chrona?

\- Bueno… es que yo…

\- ¿Ahhhh? – Black Star se le acercó provocando que Chrona se pegara contra la pared – Venga, venga. Si tienes algo que decir hazlo rápido.

\- Es que… yo…

Pude notarlo. Quería hablar conmigo y no con Maka o con cualquier otro, a saber que querría decir pero por la actitud dominante de Black Star parecía no querer decirlo públicamente. Ragnarok seguía molestándole y Black acosándola para que no fuera tan cohibida y debilucha. No quería más dramas, lo que quisiera decir era mejor que lo hiciera de una vez.

\- ¿Nos podrías dejar a solas, Black Star?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Tú también Soul? – Le dirigí una mirada de "por favor" y no le quedó más remedio que dejar la habitación. Para cuando nos encontramos solos Chrona y yo, Black Star se había alejado lo suficiente, parloteando sobre si mismo como siempre. Chrona y Ragnarok callaron un momento y ella me miró de forma decidida. Me sorprendió la rabia en sus ojos.

\- Soul, me alegró que hayas despertado. – Sus palabras eran muy secas e intimidantes. Lucía como la Chrona sumergida en locura antes de ser cambiada por Shibusen. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso hasta que volvió a hablar – Pero seré yo quien proteja a Maka.

Suspiré. No quería más del mismo cuento, pero aún estaba presente allí. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar esa tortura?

\- Esa noche, supe que algo en Maka no estaba bien…

.

.

 **Chrona**

Ya pasaba la media noche y podía observar como la luna recorría lentamente por la ventana. No me era cómodo dormir en la cama, siempre terminaba en la esquina de la habitación abrazando fuertemente la almohada. Era mejor, siempre estuve acostumbrada al suelo y al ocupar un pequeño espacio en cualquier lugar.

Todo el tiempo que viví con mi madre, Medusa, nunca me cuestioné lo que era bueno y malo, lo que era capaz de hacer a lo que ella me ordenaba. Hasta que Maka llegó a mi vida, pude escuchar el oleaje y el viento de la playa suavizar mi piel. Y era una sensación muy agradable que nunca sentí.

Nuevamente abracé mi almohada y sonreí. Pensar en Maka me hacía feliz y no sabía cómo podría agradecer todo lo que hizo alguna vez por mí, la forma en que cambió mi vida y me dio una nueva. Estaba pensando en eso hasta que Ragnarok salió de mi espalda, molestándome como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo pequeña tonta? ¡Deberías ir a dormir!

\- Cállate Ragnarok, no tengo sueño – Miré la cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación – Tal vez algún día me animé a usarla…

\- ¡Ha! ¡Eres demasiado flacucha para rellenar esa cama! ¡Además…!

\- Shhhh…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me quieras callar tonta!

\- Escuché algo… pasos… - Ambos guardamos silencio. Me acerqué un poco a la puerta tímidamente, me daba miedo de lo que pudiera ser o quien pudiera ser. Si, sé que Medusa murió, pero aun temía que ella volviera por mí. Pegué mi oreja contra la puerta fría y metálica; los pasos se escuchaban arrastrar e ir con lentitud. Cada vez se acercaban más y más, lo que me hacía sentirme muy nerviosa. - ¿Quién… quién anda allí?

\- Chrona… - Alguien dijo mi nombre entre llanto. De inmediato pude reconocer su voz y sin dudarlo, abrí la puerta. Allí estaba ella, empapada la cara en llanto y con el atuendo desaliñado. Parecía haber forcejeado o luchado contra algo, pero… ¿Con quién?

\- ¡Maka! ¿Pero… qué te ha sucedido?

\- ¡Estas no son horas para que vengas lloriqueando como una perde…! – Maka se lanzó a mis brazos, gimiendo entre dolor y lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No sabía cómo lidiar con estas situaciones. Se aferraba a mí fuertemente y en ese instante percibí que la claridad de su alma estaba turbándose, como si una barrera la cubriera superficialmente. La abrace muy fuerte contra mí, incluso Ragnarok pudo sentirlo.

No sé cuánto habría pasado, pero ella se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Me quede despierta, observándola mientras respiraba lentamente. No sabía cómo actuar, pero de algo que estaba segura era que no permitiría que la locura la hundiera como lo hizo conmigo. Cuando despertó, ya pasaban de las 9 de la mañana; se levantó secando su rostro y tratando de acomodarse el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir.

\- ¿Piensas salir así? ¡Vaya chica! ¡Al menos date un baño! – Mofó Ragnarok. Yo sabía que ella no estaba en condiciones para poder salir, menos en el estado con el que llegó anoche frente a la hora estudiantil.

\- Maka… - la detuve del brazo - ¿Soul sabe algo sobre esto…?

Ella se giró a verme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estaré bien Chrona, tengo que demostrarme a mí misma que soy más fuerte que esto. – Corrió hacía afuera. Me quede viendo aun la puerta y, a pesar de sus palabras, sabía que del todo no era cierto. ¿Cómo es que Soul no era capaz de darse cuenta de todo esto a pesar de ser su arma?

Pues bien, si el no sería quien la defendiera, tomaría su lugar.

.

.

 **Soul**

Después de escuchar su relato, me quede petrificado. Esa noche en la biblioteca y el día siguiente en la práctica de campo Chrona había sido quien vio esa transición de Maka hacia la locura. Sabía lo terca que era Maka y que seguramente trató sola de enfrentarse a sus miedos, pero… a final de cuentas ella no quería herirme y estancó todo eso en su alma. ¿Qué tanto podría resistir ahora?

\- Así que Soul… - Chrona convirtió a Ragnarok en su forma de espada, sus ojos eran azul celeste con ese instinto asesino que la caracterizaba – Si tú no eres capaz de protegerla, seré yo quien lo haga.

Y aunque resultaba muy amenazadora, sé que no me atacaría en ese momento. Estaba consciente de que Chrona había cambiado, pero si se trataba de Maka su instinto volvería a salir a flote. En mi condición no podía hacer nada, las heridas aun me dolían con el roce de la ropa y temía que se pudieran abrir nuevamente. Supongo que no me quedaba más opción que asentir. La puerta se abrió y apareció Maka, un poco confundida con la situación al observarnos a los dos.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Chrona? – Entró aun intrigada - ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Chrona parecía sorprendida puesto que la pilló armada y con Ragnarok en su forma de arma. Se puso nerviosa nuevamente, balbuceando sin saber que decirle; Maka se limitaba a mirar a los dos. Venga, tal vez Chrona haya venido a amenazarme, pero ninguno quería preocupar a la come libros.

\- No seas tan estricta, Chrona ha venido a mostrarme una nueva habilidad de Ragnarok que lograron juntos. He, pero este espacio es muy pequeño para ello ¿No es así, Chrona? – Le dirigí una sonrisa. Aunque aún estaba atónita por mi reacción y por el descubrimiento de Maka, asintió levemente mirándola con una delgada sonrisa en los labios.

\- Quería mostrártela a ti también, pero Soul me dijo que estabas en la biblioteca.

\- Oh, si. Tsubaki me pidió ayuda para escoger un libro, pero al final se ha retirado porque Black Star estaba causando alborotó en el patio. – Meneó la cabeza – Ese idiota jamás aprenderá.

\- ¡Oye tu…! – Ragnarok volvió a tomar su forma detrás de la espalda de Chrona - ¡En realidad a lo que veníamos era…!

\- ¡Ragnarok! – Chrona le tapó la boca y ambos estaban forcejeando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir Ragnarok? – Maka infló las mejillas. Por un momento me pude olvidar de todo y divertirme con la escena.

\- ¡Nos tenemos que ir! – Chrona salió entre golpeteos y forcejeos contra Ragnarok, pero antes de cerrar la puerta susurró con una sonrisa – Parece que ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Maka al cerrar la puerta. Su expresión dolida aun me mortificaba, solo fruncí el ceño y dirigí mi cara hacia la ventana. Pude escuchar como ella arrastraba una silla y la acomodaba cerca para después sentarse. El día parecía muy agradable afuera, por suerte había clima cálido y aire fresco; era una sensación muy grata. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos no podían permanecer pacíficos, no mientras ella estuviera cerca.

\- He, recuerdo que el clima era así el día en que te pedí ser mi arma. – Volteé a verle, pero ella dirigía su vista vagamente sobre la ventana – Aquel día pude escuchar desde el pasillo una melodía muy lúgubre y sombría, una melodía bastante demoniaca. Parecía que los demás no la escuchaban o simplemente la ignoraban, sin embargo, a mí me llamó bastante la atención.

\- No era la gran cosa… - Bufé pesadamente – Fue algo que compuse al momento, me era fastidioso estar entre la masa de todos.

\- Pero aun así era una melodía muy profunda… - Ella puso su puño en su pecho – Y cuando te vi, parecía que no te importó que estuviera yo allí contemplando el arte que producías. Aun me sigo preguntando por qué.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron sin dejar de tenerlos fijos sobre la ventana. Regresó a mi aquella escena, dónde pude percibir que ella abrió la puerta y aun que no me gustara tener público, dejé que escuchara lo que tocaba. Quién sabe, tal vez se iría, pero no fue así. Ella se quedó, me estrechó su mano y me pidió ser su compañero y pude sentir, por primera vez, la fortaleza en el alma de alguien.

Fortaleza…

\- He… - Sonreí y quité algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían mi cara.

\- Pero en ese entonces yo era mucho más alta que tu – Ella bromeó – Ahora tú me ganas por unos cuantos centímetros ¡Pero veras que pronto te volveré a alcanzar!

Todo el daño que le produce parecía que lo resentía y aun así tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir sonriendo y alegrar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Tenía que admitirlo esta vez: me estaba rompiendo el corazón. Un pequeño sonido distrajo mi atención y al darme cuenta, Maka miraba un reloj pequeño de bolsillo.

\- Venga, ya es tarde. Le prometí a Kid ayudarle a ordenar algunos papeles. – Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿No te molesta si te dejo solo por un momento? Prometo regresar pronto.

Moví mi cabeza dando a entender que no. Maka giró la perilla y se colocó el reloj nuevamente en el bolso.

\- Por cierto, Soul… - Ella habló antes de salir por la puerta. Fije mi mirada sobre su espalda, ya no temblaba; su voz ya no sollozaba más. Volteo, mostrando una profunda sonrisa y una mirada llena de dolor, pero a la vez cariñosa. Me sorprendí al notar su expresión, que aun después de todo ella pudiera sonreír así.

\- ¿S-si, Maka?

\- Nunca me aleje porque sabía que tú no eras quien me lastimaba de esa forma. Se que, en el fondo, tú estabas realmente tratando de salvarme aun sin saber nada y te lo agradezco…

\- Maka…

\- Se que serias capaz de volver al Black Room una y otra vez si es necesario para que yo no tenga que preocuparme. Por eso, no me importaría pasar por todo eso con tal de que yo también te salve Soul; no me importa hundirme también en la locura…

Estaba petrificado con sus palabras. Nunca me pude imaginar una confesión así de su parte. Se cuanto le costaba decir esas palabras, más que nadie conocía la actitud de Maka. Es por algo que el destino me trajo hasta ella, es por eso que fue la única que pudo apreciar mi melodía diabólica aquella vez.

Puede que yo no entienda todo el dolor por el que ha pasado, ni la manera en cómo el miedo la estaba consumiendo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella tenía un coraje admirable. Y aunque muriera y se me permitiría vivir de nuevo, estaba completamente seguro que ella de nuevo se cruzaría en mi camino.

\- Yo te salvare Soul, lo prometo.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aun me quede contemplando su imagen ya inexistente sobre el marco de la puerta, seguía sorprendiéndome esa sonrisa. Di un respiro y sonreí.

\- Así que tú me salvaras Maka… - toque las heridas en mi pecho. Después bajé mi mano un poco más y pude sentir los vendajes sobre las que reposaban en mi vientre. – Gracias por todo…

.

.

 **Maka**

\- ¡He regresado Soul! – Entre a la enfermería. Había tardado más de la cuenta ayudando a Kid ordenando, puesto que quería todo perfectamente simétrico y me hizo reacomodar todo al menos otras cinco veces. Se que las cosas no estaban bien entre Soul y yo, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. No ahora.

Al no escuchar respuesta me adentre al cuarto, todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Sonreí. Me aliviaba que se tomara el tiempo para entretenerse.

\- ¡Que bien que dediques el tiempo a…! – Cuando abrí la cortina, Soul no estaba. Tambalee un momento, su cama estaba tendida y ya no estaba su ropa ni cualquier objeto que le perteneciera. ¿Se habría ido a casa? ¿Qué tal si fue a ver a Black Star o a Stein? ¡Debía ir a buscarlo! - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Encontré un papel sobre la almohada. Una pequeña nota doblada delicadamente. La tomé, pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera tener. La abrí y comencé a leerla.

 _Maka:_

 _He decidido ir a dar una vuelta por Death City. Se que estarás preocupada pero no tienes porque, he recogido mis cosas y las he llevado a casa para quedarme reposando allá. Llegare de noche, un poco de aire fresco no me hará daño._

 _Soul_

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que debería seguir bajo observación?! Tendré que buscarlo. – Corrí fuera de la enfermería. Pero más que preocupada por que hubiera salido sin avisarme en tales condiciones, mi corazón se aceleraba al ritmo de otra angustia.

Salí del Shibusen a paso rápido, primero quise revisar los lugares más habituales donde a Soul le gustaba estar. Me dirigí al patio de basquetbol de Death City, pero no estaba allí; todo se miraba tan sombrío y solo, me costaba creer que algún día pasamos buenos momentos aquí mientras jugábamos. Llegaron a mí, tantos recuerdos…

Continúe avanzando por las calles, por cada callejón, por cada esquina… Soul no estaba. Conforme mis pasos corrían, mi angustia se hacía más profunda, sentía que mis piernas no me alcanzaban para poder buscarle.

\- ¡Soul! ¡Soul! – Mi voz quebrada llamaba a su nombre en cualquier sitio y no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Ni siquiera su mirada despreocupada y sus dientes afilados podía reconocer a donde fuera. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Death City, tratando de alcanzarme antes de finalizar mi búsqueda y, aunque mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo cansado, seguía corriendo.

Me detuve cuando las primeras luces de las calles comenzaban a prenderse al ritmo de la caída del sol. Recargue mis manos en mis rodillas totalmente exhausta y podía sentir como el sudor de mi frente recorría toda mi cara hasta gotear en la barbilla. Mi garganta ardía tratando de recuperar el aire y de todos modos mi corazón seguía aumentando su velocidad. ¿Dónde estás Soul?

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Soul?

Las lágrimas se combinaron con el sudor de mi cara. No podía contenerme, prometí no llorar más pero mi maldito sentimentalismo siempre terminaba ganando. Soul había sido así, tan imprudente e impredecible, no me quedaba de otra más que lidiar con nuestras diferencias. Me castigaba a mí misma tratando de corregirle tantas veces en vano, siendo tan cruel con él y conmigo. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba con todo mi ser. ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser una chica simple? ¿Por qué tenías que entrar en mi vida? Lo única que hacías era causarme estas preocupaciones; lo peor de todo era que sufría por mi voluntad. Jamás me rendiría, jamás te dejaría solo aun después de las cosas que habían pasado…

¡Tonto, tonto! ¡Como te detestaba y te quería a la vez!

\- ¡Ugh! – Sentí un tremendo dolor en el pecho. Mi cuerpo se doblego y el piso comenzaba a tornarse borroso y negro.

No… No podía ser.

Aunque estaba poniendo resistencia, actuaba por convicción propia. Podía percibir como mis manos rasguñaban mi rostro y los músculos de mi boca se prolongaban soltando risas incontrolables. Jalaba las comisuras de los labios tratando de alargar más la sonrisa sin importar que mi saliva escurriera por todos lados. Se nublaba en cada momento mi visión, pero las carcajadas aumentaban su frenesí.

En un intento desesperado por salir de mi propia locura, mordí mi mano hasta sentir la sangre recorrer por todo mi brazo. Solo así podría controlarme por el momento, lo importante era encontrar a Soul. Me levante con esfuerzo del piso y me concentre. Aunque mi mano punzaba y la sangre goteaba, deje que mi alma se tranquilizara.

Percibía esa paz momentánea, podía sentir cada alma de Death City. Respire hondo, aumente mi onda para tener una mejor recepción.

\- ¿Qué…? – Abrí los ojos de golpe. Al parecer mi angustia estaba prediciendo lo que parecía inevitable. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas, intimidada por mi miedo y sin perpetuar ningún sentido más que el detenimiento de mi pulso. – No… no puede ser…

De nuevo corrí, pero esta vez sabía a donde debía ir. No sé de dónde tome aliento ni fuerzas para seguir corriendo, mucho menos la voluntad para que mi consciencia no se hundiera en el miedo que estaba creciendo en mi pecho, pero debía comprobarlo por mí misma y asegurarme que no era verdad lo que había sentido.

Esto no podía ser verdad… La motocicleta no estaba estacionada.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, tal vez Soul aún no llegaba de su paseo ¿Pero que tan lejos debe estar como para no poder sentirlo?

Subí rápidamente y entre tropezones, llegué hasta nuestro departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba sumergido en el silencio. Busque desesperadamente entre los rincones algún indicio. Nada… Solo me encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, temiendo que después de abrirla, me encontrara con lo peor.

¡No quería eso! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo no me abandones!

Abrí la puerta de golpe. La quietud de la habitación parecía querer alarmarme y a la vez tranquilizarme. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana con una suave ventisca y todo parecía estar en su lugar: toda su ropa, sus zapatos, sus bandas. Me alivie un poco hasta que lo mire…

La tomé entre mis manos y no pude evitar llevarme una mano en la boca tratando de contener mis gemidos dolorosos y mis lagrimas escurrir entre mis dedos.

 _Gracias por todo Maka_

 _Soul_

\- ¡Ya llegué! ¡Vaya, vaya, que día tan agotador! Tengo tantas ganas de un pescado al horno… ¿Uh? ¿Maka? – Blair se asomó por el marco de la puerta, pero mi expresión no cambio. Estaba aún contemplando esa nota que acababa de destrozar mi corazón.

\- Maka-chan… ¿sucede al…?

\- ¡Se ha ido, Blair!

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Quién?

\- ¡Soul! ¡Soul se ha ido! – La abrace. Ya no podía aguantar este sufrimiento yo sola.

.

.

 **Soul**

\- ¿Quién querría pasar sus últimos momentos de consciencia en este lugar? No es el ambiente al que perteneces Evans.

\- Cállate. Quiero hacer una última cosa por mi voluntad, antes de que este cuerpo deje de ser mío.

\- He. Tienes razón, puedo dejar que cumplas un mísero deseo, supongo que será lo que anhelas antes de poder caer en la sangre negra. Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás…

Apague la motocicleta, no me importo que quedara tirada sobre el pastizal frente a la altura de los árboles, podría quedarse allí para siempre y dejar que el metal sea consumido por la naturaleza viva. Parecía que mi vista se nublaba con cada paso que daba y los tics nerviosos en mi cara eran mas recurrentes. Me acerque con pasos lentos y pesados hacia la entrada frondosa del bosque, si era consumido por la locura o moriría, seria en este lugar donde todo inició.

\- Todo comenzó aquí y tendrá su fin en este mismo lugar. El alma de West Bow será la última que pueda comer antes de convertirme en un demonio. – Mire hacia atrás, a donde sea que estuviera Death City lejos de este lugar en donde nunca podrían encontrarme y si lo hicieran, su única opción sería acabar conmigo. Esboce una sonrisa mientras percibía las lágrimas caer en mi rostro.

\- Gracias Maka. Te amo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. El trabajo y la universidad me tenían con el horario muy apretado. Al menos me pude inspirar para poder terminar el episodio.

Me gustaría compartir una canción con ustedes que me ha inspirado a escribir este capítulo: Sally´s Song de la versión de Amy Lee, puesto que siento como si Maka se la dedicara a Soul en especial con los acontecimientos de este fic, con ese contexto tan lúgubre y sombrío que caracteriza a la vocalista de Evanescence y que parecía tener una conexión muy especial con el estilo de Soul Eater. Espero la disfruten, nos vemos la próxima


End file.
